The Light That Shines
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Shaylee was just an ordinary Kingdom Hearts fan. That is, until she got sucked into Birth By Sleep! Now, she has to go through the entire series, starting with the technical first. The problem? She knows exactly what's going to happen and yet she still falls in love with Ven! Oh boy!
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Hi, if you are reading this, thank you so much just for looking! I'll make this quick. So, this is slightly inspired by EstelleDusk's Time In A Game though at the same time it isn't.**

**Ven: Isn't that a little confusing?**

**Me: Don't even **_**start**_** on confusing with me Ven! I have one fandom where the family tree will make your head spin!**

**Ven: (raises hands in surrender) Okay, okay!**

**Me: Anyways...enjoy!**

* * *

Master Yen Sid stared at the stars.

"Master, is something wrong?" His apprentice, Mickey, asked as he approached.

"No, Mickey." Yen Sid answered, "Only a new piece falling into place." As he finished speaking, a star shot across the sky.

* * *

Ven, Terra and Aqua stared up at the stars. Aqua and Ven were sitting, Terra standing behind them.

"It sure is beautiful tonight." Aqua commented, looking over at Ven.

"Yeah." Ven agreed, smiling at Aqua. Terra's eyes, however, were focused on the sky, specifically a single shooting star.

"Guys...that star's heading towards us." He said. The other two noticed it and Aqua cried,

"Look out!" The three moved just as the star made contact. Ven made it back first and gasped.

"Guys, come here!" He called. The older Keyblade wielders followed him and gasped as well. Where the star had landed now laid a girl. She looked 16, Ven's age, and was pale. Her dark brown hair was at least waist length and spread out where she laid. Her eyes were closed and she was dressed...weirdly. She wore a white shirt with a short, dark purple jacket over it, blue jeans and leather boots. Quickly, Aqua cast a Curaga on the girl, healing any injuries she could have had. The girl began to stir. "She's waking up!" Ven whispered. The girl's eyes opened, revealing their icy blue color.

"Terra, are you sure you don't have a younger sister?" Aqua asked.

"I never had a sister." Terra confirmed as the girl's eyes came into focus and she screamed.

"It's okay," Aqua reassured, "we won't hurt you." The girl shook her head.

"I must be dreaming!" She told herself. She stood up, ignoring the Keybladers' cries of protest and began to pace. "Yeah, that's right. I'm asleep and dreaming I'm in a video game. That makes sense."

"Uh, I don't think you're dreaming." Ven said.

"What're you talking about?" The girl demanded.

"We saw you fall from the sky like a star." Ven explained. The girl gasped and stepped back.

"No, this...this can't be real. I'm dreaming! I have to be!" She said, trying to convince herself.

"You aren't dreaming." Terra stated, crossing his arms.

"Let's take you to our master. Maybe he can help you." Aqua suggested. The girl nodded and began to follow the three. There was a silence hanging in the air.

"You know," Ven suddenly said, "we never got your name." The girl was silent for a minute before she answered,

"Shaylee. My name is Shaylee."

* * *

When the four found Master Eraqus, he listened very intently to his apprentices' story. The entire time, Shaylee just stared at the ground, muttering how it was all a dream. Once the three finished their account, Eraqus turned to Shaylee and asked,

"Shaylee, would you care to explain what happened?" Shaylee didn't answer. Instead, her eyes darted around in fear.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Terra reassured.

"Trust us." Ven smiled and Aqua nodded with a smile of her own. Shaylee took a deep breath and whispered,

"This isn't a dream, is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Eraqus said. Shaylee took a deep breath to calm herself and finally asked,

"Can we speak alone please?" Eraqus nodded and the apprentices left, each sending the new girl a reassuring look as they passed her.

"Now will you tell me your story?" Eraqus asked as the door closed. Shaylee nodded and began,

"Well, where I come from...this is all a video game."

"Video game?" The Keyblade Master questioned.

"Yes, it's a game kids like me can play." Shaylee continued, "Anyways, so I was just heading to school and I made this crazy wish to be in the game. Then, there was this bright flash and the next thing I know, I'm waking up here." Eraqus nodded,

"Interesting. So, you know what will happen?"

"Yes, at least in the next 12 years."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Shaylee, it appears you are from another universe and were sent here to help the story." Eraqus said.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"I'm not sure but I believe in time you will know the answer."

"That's a little vague, you know."

"Yes I suppose it is." Eraqus chuckled. Suddenly, light flashed in Shaylee's hand and a Keyblade appeared. She gasped as she saw it. It was made of three seperate Keyblades. It had Riku's Way to Dawn hilt, Kairi's Destiny's Embrace body and Sora's Kingdom Key teeth. It had no keychain but she knew the name.

"Unity of Hearts." She whispered.

"Did you know you could summon a Keyblade?" Eraqus asked curiously.

"No." Shaylee answered, shaking her head. Eraqus was silent, thinking before he asked,

"Would you like to stay here and train with my other apprentices?" Shaylee's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Eraqus nodded. "Yes! Thank you so much!" She grinned for the first time since arriving. Eraqus laughed,

"You are quite welcome." He then proceeded to call Terra, Aqua and Ven back and they were told Shaylee would be joining their training.

"How did she even get here?" Ven asked. Eraqus looked at Shaylee. This was for her to answer and her alone. Shaylee sighed and explained how she came from another universe where everything they knew was a video game and how she knew what would happen from this point to the next 12 years.

"And no, I am not telling you what happens." Shaylee quickly added. The trio agreed and welcomed her. Shaylee smiled. _Maybe...this won't be so bad after all. _She thought.

Of course, she didn't know how hard it would be for her once the storyline of _Birth By Sleep _ended.

* * *

**There's the chapter! So what do you guys think? Please tell me the characters are right at least! Terra's the one I'm most worried about, I can't help but think I wrote him a little stiff.**

**Ven: Review to make Wolfie smile and she might update tomorrow! Bye!**

**Me: Seriously?! That's my line!**


	2. Chapter 2:It's Time

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thank you all so much for reading, especially to Gry17, Guest, Boo's Castle and SoulNinjas for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 38 readers! I'm very excited to continue this and yes Guest, Shaylee will be making it to KH1 and through all of the other games! And she'll have a big role and be young, around the main characters' age. How you ask? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Shaylee: Oh I hate suspence!**

**Me: Well, you actually know what's going to happen! You CAN'T hate my suspence.**

**Shaylee: (sticks tongue out at me) I still don't like it.**

**Me: You CAN'T! (whispering: Just so you guys know, Shay will not be this imature the whole series.)**

**Shaylee: I heard that!**

**Me: (ignoring her) Enjoy! (smiles while Shaylee glares)**

* * *

Terra, Aqua and Ven sat on a cliff, watching the stars when a star shot by and Shaylee suddenly appeared beside Ven in a star of her own. Music could be heard. There was a new scene, showing armoured shoes stepping towards four Keyblades in a dusty ground. Aqua turned to Ven and Shaylee and said something. Ven nodded in agreement and Shaylee smiled. The scene changed to show four pairs of people standing with their Keyblades in hand. As the scene returned to the cliff, it began to flash between Terra there and in his armour in the dusty scenery before it stopped on an armoured him.

_Oh!_

The scene went black for a second as that word was sung before the beat picked up and the scene showed Terra running forward in his armour towards two people, one an old man and the other a boy. Just as he was about to attack the man, he raised his arm and the ground rose. Quickly, Terra jumped on and looked up as another strip of the ground rose. The scene changed to show Aqua turning around in front of a stain glass window.

_Na na na!_

The scene shifted slightly to show Terra, bending over and breathing heavily before he charged at Aqua and she at him. As they locked blades, the voice sang,

_You're giving me too many things_

The scene shifted to a completely white background and showed Shaylee. Her dark brown hair was in a single braid and she wore a white three quarter length sleeve shirt that showed her shoulders, dark purple shorts that fold at the waist, forming a utility pocket at the front and a short duster at the back extending to her heels, appearing as a skirt, and black leather boots. She had two pieces of white armour on her sleeves and two dark purple strips crossed on her chest, the Mark of Mastery in the center of the x. Unity of Hearts was in her right hand, which was the only hand with a white fingerless glove on it the other having a silver bracelet on her wrist, and she was staring at it as it glowed black at Way to Dawn's hilt, white at Destiny's Embrace's body and orange at Kingdom Key's teeth. Her face was confused and in awe at the same time. She looked up and smiled as Ven approached her. He smiled at her when suddenly he turned around. Xehanort entered along with a masked boy. As they stepped forward, Xehanort vanished, as did Shaylee who was calling out and reaching for Ven as she did.

_Lately, you're all I need_

The masked boy stretched his hand out to Ven. Ven looked up and the boy suddenly shot forward, as if he was absorbing Ven.

_You smiled at me and said,_

Ven stood in darkness, holding a glowing orb, staring at it. If you looked closely, one could see Shaylee's face smiling in it but it vanished as Ven sadly dropped it. As it fell, it became a glass star with the Mark of Mastery in the center and landed in Aqua's hand.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

Aqua's hand then became four, specifically Terra, Ven and Shaylee, each of them holding a different color glass star. Terra's was orange, Ven's green and Shaylee's purple.

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

The hands then showed the four, standing in a square and the stars glowed in their hands before flying up in the air, revealing them standing at a crossroads, each facing a different path.

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

The stars transformed into stain glass showing Aurora on Terra's orange one, Snow White on Ven's green one, Cinderella on Aqua's blue one and Kairi on Shaylee's purple one. The glasses then became part of a keychain attached to Star Seeker.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Xehanort was suddenly shown hitting a charging Ven with Blizzard. Ven was knocked back and his arm was covered in ice. He stared at it when he stopped and his helmet was grabbed by Xehanort, who broke said helmet. Terra, who was a short distance away, looked up at the struggling Ven and evily smirking Xehanort. The scene changed to show a helmet free Aqua standing up only for the background to turn white. Her expression turned shocked as Terra walked past her and her hand rose to her heart. One of Ven's ocean blue eyes was showing through his broken helmet and he stared down at Shaylee and Aqua before Xehanort cast Blizzard on him and froze him.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The scene then showed Terra running through a white hallway, darkness following him before it flipped, showing Ven running through cinematic like scenes showing several different people with fire chasing him before it engulfed him. The scene then changed to Aqua holding her heart in the white background and Shaylee walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

The scene then faded to show Aqua and Shaylee, their helmets off, and holding a forzen Ven. Shaylee had tears running down her cheeks as the frozen boy's eyes darted across the girls' faces. Xehanort was shown then with a purple orb of darkness in his hand that shot up to the sky only to reveal a blue heart shaped moon. 'Kingdom Hearts.' Shaylee mouthed as Terra, who was kneeling on the ground, ripped off his helmet and stared up. His royal blue eyes suddenly turned gold as his face was zoomed in on.

_Oh!_

Terra was suddenly falling into darkness, Keyblades around him. As he fell, he transformed into Aqua, whose eyes were closed until she approached a stain glass showing Ven, Shaylee laying on it, her eyes closed. As Aqua continued to fall, she stared at it when Kingdom Key and Soul Eater crashed into the glass, missing the eyes closed Shaylee, and broke the glass, revealing Ven. He fell down while Shaylee floated in the darkness, Kingdom Key and Soul Eater around her. Ven was suddenly falling into the sky and began to glow white before he became a star and shot down towards an ocean. As he disappeared from view, two young boys were seen on the beach, watching the stars. At the last beat of the song, there was a flash, showing Shaylee staring out a star shaped window, holding her purple glass star in her right hand as she stared at the sky, her eyes sad.

* * *

Shaylee woke with a start, crying out. Once she realized she was in her room on the Land of Departure, she relaxed and wiped her forehead. She knew the dream meant something. It was the _freaking _opening sequence of _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_! It had to mean something! The brunette suddenly gasped as it hit her. The game was starting. Shaylee suddenly heard footsteps in the hallway. Quickly, the pale girl lied down and pretended to sleep. There was a knock on her door but when she didn't answer, the door was opened and the next thing she knew, she was being shaked.

"Shaylee! Shay! Come on, wake up!" Shaylee slowly opened her eyes to see none other than Ven above her.

"Ven?" She whispered, her voice raspy with sleep, "What's going on?"

"There's a meteor shower tonight, come on!" The blonde grinned. During the three months Shaylee had been there, the four had grown very close. Aqua was like Shaylee's older sister, Terra, her older brother, Aqua had even theorized they really were but of course, she was wrong. But, Ven and Shaylee had grown the closest. Shaylee would be lying if she said she didn't have feelings for Ven that leaned away from friendship and more towards...romance. Aqua was constantly teasing Shaylee about it as did Terra. Ven, however, remained obvious. And Shaylee hoped to keep it that way. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't want her heart to be broken in the 12 year wait for Sora and Riku to save him along with Terra and Aqua. It would be ten times worse when Roxas came into play as well and she didn't want to expierience that kind of heartbreak yet. She was only 16 for Pete's sake! Shaylee smiled at Ven and followed him outside. She was dressed exactly the same as in her dream. She had chosen her shorts as a tribute to Tifa, one of her favorite characters in the Final Fantasy series, which she had also played before she came here. Ven was ahead of her, running eagerly before he turned back and called, "Come on, Shay!" The trio had taken to calling the newest addition to their group Shay for fun.

"I'm coming, Ven! Calm down!" She laughed as she followed him to the cliff.

"Wow!" Ven gasped as they reached the cliff, looking younger then he was.

"It's amazing!" Shaylee added, her eyes showing her awe. Ven smiled at her and the two sat down, Ven laying on his back, his hands behind his head, while Shaylee just stared up, craning her neck.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ven asked, curiously.

"Nah, I'm used to this." Shaylee admitted, "I used to look up at the ceiling of my room where I had glow in the dark stars."

"You were afraid of the dark?" Ven asked.

"No, I just liked them." Shaylee smiled at him softly, which he returned with one of his own. As Ven's gaze returned to the sky, he asked,

"Why does this seem so...familiar?" He looked at Shaylee for an answer. The brunette shrugged,

"Don't ask me, they never explained and even if they did, I couldn't tell you." Ven chuckled lightly,

"I know." As the two continued to stare at the sky, Ven eventually fell asleep. Shaylee looked at him and giggled at his peaceful face. She looked up as Aqua approached and waved her over. Grinning, Aqua ran over and stood over Ven, waiting for him to wake. When he did, he sat up, staring at the sky before yawning, laying back down only for Aqua to be above him. "Whoa!" He cried as the two girls laughed. "Give me a break, Aqua!" The boy said before adding, "You too, Shay!"

"Ven! You hopeless sleepyhead!" Aqua cried, "You know, you should've at least brought a blanket. I expected that from you at least, Shay."

"But...did I dream that place up?" Ven asked himself, looking down, "It really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars." Aqua reached out and ruffled Ven's spikes and he snapped out of his reverie as Aqua chuckled,

"'Cept you've always lived here with us."

"Yeah." Ven nodded, "I know."

"Hey, don't be sad." Shaylee said, knudging her friend, "We can still look at the stars." Ven grinned at her and the three made their way to the cliff, sitting on it, with Ven being seated between Aqua and Shaylee, and looking up.

"Hey Aqua." Ven said.

"Hmm?" The bluenette asked.

"You ever wonder what stars are?" The blonde continued, "Where light comes from?"

"Hmm, well they say-" Aqua started.

"That every star up there is another world." Terra answered as he joined his friends.

"Huh?" Ven asked.

"Terra." The girls greeted.

"You sure are up late." Shaylee teased. Terra chuckled but continued,

"Yep, to the worlds not you Shay." Shaylee laughed at that. "Hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own." As he walked towards the group, he continued, "The light is their hearts and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns." Ven's eyes were wide and awe was written all over his face.

"That's a lot of worlds." Shaylee mused, looking back at the stars.

"What?" Ven gasped, "I don't get it."

"In other words, they're just like you, Ven." Terra explained.

"What does that mean?" Ven asked as he stood and walked towards Terra, Shaylee and Aqua staring at the two.

"You'll find out some day, I'm sure." Terra reassured.

"I wanna know now!" Ven cried.

"You're too young to know now." Terra argued.

"Quit treating me like a kid!" Ven cried. Shaylee and Aqua shared a look before they began to laugh.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" Terra asked.

"We can't help it." Shaylee smiled.

"You two would make the weirdest brothers." Aqua lamenated before the girls began to laugh again.

"Huh?" The boys said in unison, causing the girls to laugh harder before the boys eventually joined in.

* * *

As the four stared at the stars, Ven and Terra on one side, Shaylee and Aqua on the other, they were silent until Aqua stood.

"Oh yeah, Terra, you and I have our Mark of Mastery exams tomorrow." She said as she walked a small ways away. She reached into her pocket and took out four necklaces with glass stars on the end. "I made us all good luck charms." She explained as she threw an orange one at Terra once he stood.

"Whoa." Ven gasped.

"Never thought'd I'd ever really see these up close." Shaylee whispered.

"Here." Aqua said as she threw a green one at Ven and a purple one at Shaylee.

"We get one too?" Ven asked.

"Of course." Aqua smiled, holding her's in the center. Ven, Terra and Shaylee followed, forming a square. "One for each of us."

"Yeah." Ven said.

"They're beautiful, Aqua." Shaylee smiled.

"Thanks." Aqua smiled, "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. Technically...I think you're supposed to make them from seashells but I did the best with what I had."

"They're really beautiful." Shaylee smiled as she slipped her own Wayfinder around her neck, staring at the star in admiration.

"Boy, sometimes you two are such girls." Terra said.

"Hey! What do you mean sometimes?" The two girls snapped in unison.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ven asked sadly.

"Well, that's yet to be seen." Aqua said, "But I did work a little magic on it."

"Really? What?" Ven asked.

"An unbreakable connection." Aqua and Shaylee answered in unison before Aqua held her Wayfinder towards the sky.

"You knew she was going to say that." Terra teased Shaylee. The pale girl blushed.

"It's one of my favorite lines." She admitted and the four chuckled.

"Hey, we're gonna head back." Terra said later.

"Yeah. Me too." Ven nodded and followed the older Keyblade wielders when all three noticed Shaylee wasn't with them. "Shay?" Ven called.

"You coming?" Terra finished.

"In a little bit." Shaylee answered. The trio walked away. Aqua paused for a moment. She was holding her own Wayfinder and staring at the stars. Her hands tightened on it and she said,

"Together. Always." Once they were gone, Shaylee held her Wayfinder up from where it rested near her stomach and whispered,

"It's starting." She blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. She had grown very close with the trio and didn't want to lose them but she couldn't change the story. They would be rescued by Sora and Riku in 12 years time and she would help them. She just hoped she would be able to survive losing them.

* * *

_That would be the last night we ever spent under the same stars._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mysterious Tower, Mickey Mouse was forced to surf on a spell book as he had accidently flooded the room. Suddenly, the water and book vanished and the mouse fell to the floor. He stood in front of Yen Sid as he said,

"Mickey, I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire." Mickey cocked his head to the side and said,

"Hmm?" Meanwhile, outside, four stars began to twinkle in the sky.

* * *

_I knew it was time for the game to start. I just hoped I could come out of it with my heart not broken. But...I couldn't deny that I was falling for Ven but...I really didn't want to. I didn't want to be hurt for 12 years, no matter how much my heart wanted Ven. But I also knew I couldn't get my heart back. Ven has unknowingly claimed it as his but I wouldn't tell him. I couldn't or my heart wouldn't survive the 12 years without him. Problem is...I lost to my heart before I even started fighting._

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Hope you guys like it! I wanted to include the opening so I decided for each game's beginning, Shaylee would dream of the opening with herself included so she knows when everything starts. I also hope you guys liked the quote at the end. And at the beginning when Shaylee's Wayfinder becomes Kairi's heart station it's the one described in my story All the Pieces, the complete one in chapter 16: Aqua's Return. If anyone would like to do a cover for this story, I'd love to use it!**

**Shaylee: Please leave a review for Wolfie and she'll update extrememly soon! See you later!**

**Me: Not again! What is it with these people stealing my line?!**


	3. Chapter 3:Mark of Mastery and Departure

**Hey guys, I decided to update fast just for you guys! After all, you guys are amazing! And seriously, if anyone would do a cover for me, I would love you! Anyways, thanks to Gry17, Boo's Castle (thanks so much for your opinion on my including of the opening! They're my favorite parts of the series only because I love how each one is different and unique, especially BBS, KH1, KH2 and DDD.) and OblivianDoctor for reviewing/following along with all 126 readers!**

**Aqua: We all hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Me: Thanks Aqua! Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, Shaylee woke up and quickly combed out her hair and braided it. She sighed. Today was the day everything began. She grabbed an apple and began to eat it. She madeher way into the hallway only to run into Ven.

"Morning Shay!" He grinned, "You got to bed early enough?"

"Yeah." Shaylee nodded, "Are you excited?" Ven nodded with a grin.

"Terra and Aqua have been waiting a long time for this." He smiled, "I hope they both succeed." He then turned to the brunette beside him. "Can you tell me if they will succeed?" Shaylee shook her head, her hand holding her Wayfinder.

"I'm sorry Ven." She said, "I...I can't tell you."

"It's okay." Ven smiled softly, "I understand." The two spent the rest of the walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

As the four apprentices stood in front of the two masters, Ven suddenly felt someone's gaze on him.

"Huh?" He asked, looking over along with Shaylee, only to see Xehanort staring at him, smirking. Shaylee's eyes widened as Xehanort's eyes moved to her. Quickly, she hid behind Ven. "You okay?" He asked. Shaylee nodded. "Shay, don't lie to me." He said seriously. Shaylee sighed.

"I'm just...scared." She confessed, "Everything's starting now and...I'm scared." Ven placed a hand on her shoulder and said,

"It's okay to be scared. Just follow your heart and nothing can go wrong." Shaylee stared into Ven's honest ocean eyes.

_Follow my heart? My heart's leading me to you and I can't follow it no matter how much I want to. _She thought sadly. The two stood straight in attention as Master Eraqus stepped forward and spoke.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery." He said, "Not one but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand as canidates...but this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy-not a test of will, but a test of heart." Shaylee smiled slightly at that. That was the lesson of the series after all. The heart is stronger than anything else. "Both of you may prevail, or neither." Eraqus continued, "But I am sure our guest, Master Xehanort..." Shaylee scoffed in her mind. "did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the Mark." Eraqus said, "I trust you are ready."

"Yes." Terra and Aqua answered in unison.

"Then let the examination begin." Eraqus said as he held out the Master Keeper. Orbs of light appeared and Aqua and Terra prepared to fight them, Rainfell and Earthshaker ready. Suddenly, the orbs glowed with darkness. Shaylee's eyes narrowed. She had seen Xehanort's hand move. Terra, Aqua and Eraqus gasped. Moving quickly, Terra and Aqua attacked the orbs. Suddenly, two orbs moved towards Ven and Shaylee.

"Ven! Shay!" The older Keyblade wielders cried. Quickly, Ven and Shaylee summoned Wayword Wind and Unity of Hearts, destroying the orbs heading for them.

"Don't worry about us!" Ven cried.

"You two focus on the exam!" Shaylee added as Terra and Aqua stared the orbs down.

"But Ven, Shay, you're in danger here!" Aqua protested, "Go wait in your rooms."

"Yeah right!" Shaylee cried sarcastically.

"No way!" Ven added, "We've been looking forward to this-seeing you two become Masters. We're not gonna miss it now!"

"They can take care of themselves." Terra said, "They've been out there training just as hard as us."

"Thanks Terra." Shaylee smiled as she prepared for battle. She only had three months worth of expierience but she knew she could do this. She just had to believe.

"Yeah!" Ven smiled.

"Stay sharp, Ven, Shay." Aqua advised and they launched into attacks. Shaylee slashed at the orbs, trying to avoid using her special attacks. She didn't want Xehanort to know of them yet. In fact, only Eraqus knew. Shaylee dodge rolled out of the way of an orb before she slashed at it. As another orb went to attack her, the pale Keyblader countered, forcing it's attack on itself. She smiled as she threw Unity of Hearts at an orb, destroying it and summoning it back into her hand. Finally, the last orb was destroyed.

"You okay?" Ven asked as he helped Shaylee up from where she was kneeling, as she had just finished an attack in that position.

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled as the two returned to their post and at the same time, the four apprentices went to attention.

"That was unexpected..." Eraqus said, "but one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. It was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial." The two summonded their Keyblades and stood in the center of the room. "Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat." Eraqus explained, "Remember, there are no winners-only truths, for when equal powers clash, their nature is revealed. Begin!" Terra and Aqua charged at each other and began to attack. As the test began and Aqua charged Terra, darkness gathered around his hand. Realizing what was happening, he banished it and locked blades with Aqua. When she saw what happened, Shaylee looked down sadly.

"You okay?" Ven asked. Shaylee nodded. Ven sighed. "Shay, quite lying. What's wrong?"

"It's starting, and I can't change a thing." Shaylee whispered. Ven was confused but he knew she wouldn't elaborate. Without thinking, Ven reached out and took Shaylee's gloved right hand in his left. She stared at him, surprise in her icy eyes. His face was red and her's matched but neither let go, liking the feeling of the other's hand in their own. They focused back on the battle then, not speaking of this new development. It hit Shaylee a second later.

_Oh no. I'm falling. _She realized.

* * *

When the exam was finished, Aqua and Terra stood before the masters in attention while Shaylee and Ven stood in a half attention, their hands still linked.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision." Eraqus announced, "Terra, Aqua, you both performed commendably. However, only Aqua has shown the Mark of Mastery." As those words were spoken, Shaylee could feel Terra's disappointment. Being a Master was his dream and he had just been denied. "Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check." Eraqus continued, "But, there is always next time. That is all. Aqua, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instruction." The masters had left then. Shaylee and Ven ran up to their friends as Aqua said,

"Hey..."

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven said.

"Me too." Shaylee added.

"The darkness...where did it come from?" Terra asked himself. The four were silent for a moment before Terra said, "Sorry...but I need some time alone." As Terra left, Aqua and Ven moved to follow but Shaylee grabbed their arms lightly.

"Don't follow him." She whispered sadly, "This has to happen." Tears glowed in her eyes and she tried to blink them away but she couldn't. She had grown really close with the trio of wielders and their fates made her sad. "I'm sorry." She said and she ran off, the tears she held back falling freely.

"Shayee!" Ven cried as she ran to her room. He looked at Aqua helplessly.

"Go." Aqua said, "She needs you." Ven nodded and followed her out.

* * *

Shaylee reached her room and collapsed on her floor, kneeling and letting her tears fall. She wanted to cry out but that wouldn't help her or them. She was startled when her door opened. She turned to see Ven there. Slowly, not saying a word, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his slid down to her waist. Shaylee wasn't thinking in that moment. All she knew was that her trio of friends' fates were set and she couldn't change them. All she needed was comfort and Ven was all she had. Soon, her sobs had subsided and she found herself resting her face in Ven's neck while his hands rubbed her back, calming her further.

"Care to explain what that was about?" He asked after a brief period of silence. Shaylee considered her options. She could tell him or she couldn't. Sighing silently, she began to explain,

"I know of your fates...and they're beginning right now. There's nothing I can do to save you guys, your fates are set in stone."

"Hey," Ven said, "you don't know that. I think everyone controls their own destiny, you included. Nothing is set in stone so there's no use worrying about it. Try to be happy. For me?" He added for good measure. Shaylee lifted her head from Ven's neck and met his ocean eyes. They were so close and she should have been bothered by it...but she wasn't. She nodded,

"Alright. I promise." Ven smiled and stood, helping Shaylee up as well. He led her out, still holding her hand and they ended up at his bedroom. At Shaylee's raised eyebrow, he explained,

"Just figured you'd like to be somewhere that wouldn't remind you of what might happen." Shaylee smiled softly at his thoughtfulness and followed him in. Ven ended up lying in his bed with Terra's wooden Keyblade in hand while Shaylee sat in a chair near Ven's desk. Ven sighed as he swung the fake weapon around. Suddenly, the bells went off. Ven sat up with a start while Shaylee looked up, her eyes wide and she turned to Ven. The two made their way to the door when a voice said,

"Better hurry, Ventus..." The two turned to see a boy in a black and red suit and a mask.

"Huh?" Ven said, "Who are you?"

"Or you'll never see Terra again." The boy finished.

"What?" Ven asked, "Get real. I can see Terra anytime I want."

"Like right now?" The boy asked, "He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person."

"Don't listen to him Ven." Shaylee said, "Let's go."

"Look-whoever you are-you don't know the first thing about Terra." Ven protested, ignoring Shaylee, which the brunette had expected. "Me and him will always be a team. You trying to pick a fight or what?" Ven demanded.

"Ven! Let's just go." Shaylee insisted, almost begging.

"Oh, grow up." The boy said, "Is that what you call friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on, what could you possibly know when you're stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny world?"

"Leave him alone!" Shaylee cried.

"Hmph. Your girlfriend can't protect you forever, Ventus." The boy said as he walked through a dark corridor and left. Ven looked down as his memories of Terra washed over him. As he came back, he turned to Shaylee and said,

"Shay, I have to go after Terra."

"I know you have to but please think this through." Shaylee begged.

"Shay, you have to understand." Ven insisted, "I _have _to go!" Shaylee looked down before raising her head and meeting Ven's gaze head on, her icy eyes alite with determination.

"Then I'm coming with you." She stated. Ven nodded in agreement and ran out into the hallway, Shaylee behind him, yelling,

"Terra!"

* * *

The two ran through the hallways and past Aqua and Eraqus. Shaylee knew as soon as she saw them, they were close to Terra.

"Terra!" Ven yelled as the duo followed him outside.

"Huh?" He asked. The older boy turned as the two approached him. Ven bent over, out of breath while Shaylee just stared straight ahead, not worn out at all.

_Thank you track. _She thought as Ven stuttered,

"I-I"

"It's okay." Terra reassured as he ruffled Ven's spikes. "Keep Shay safe." He said when Ven looked up at him, eyes wide. Terra nodded before he turned and touched his armor and was clad in it. He used Earthshaker to open a portal before he threw said Keyblade in the air and it became a glider. Terra flew around the young teens before flying into the portal.

"Whoa!" Ven cried as Terra did so before he looked up as the older boy left. "Aw." He sighed. He looked down before looking at his shoulder and touching it. His armor was on him then and he followed Terra's lead and threw his Wayword Wind in the air. Realizing she had to hurry, Shaylee summoned her own armor, which was similar to Aqua's and completely white with silver in some places. She threw Unity of Hearts into the air and it transformed into a glider that was similar to Aqua's only it had a platform for her to stand on and was in her armor's colors. She jumped onto it and landed perfectly.

"Wait, Ven! Shay!" Aqua cried as the teens flew into the air.

"No! He mustn't!" Eraqus cried. Shaylee looked down as she followed Ven.

_I'm sorry but this is what I have to do. I have to help you guys and going with Ven is my best choice at the moment. _Shaylee thought as she flew into the portal behind Ven.

* * *

"You have to bring him back!" Eraqus told Aqua.

"What of Shaylee?" Aqua asked.

"This is her destiny." Eraqus explained, "She must go. But you must bring Ven back!" Aqua nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Master!" Aqua swore. She ran forward and put on her own armor and getting her own glider out before she too flew into the portal.

* * *

_I wasn't sure of what was going to happen to me but...this was my destiny and with my friends beside me, I knew I would survive it. But...I also knew my heart would break when this game was over. I was going to lose my friends and I couldn't change it. But I promised Ven to be happy and I'll try to be. As long as I can rescue them in 12 years, everything would be fine. But falling in love with Ven...that was bad only because I felt I wouldn't survive it. But I had to because he, Terra and Aqua will need me to be strong in the adventures that come. And I will. I just have to get past this game first, unscathed at that._

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! And I like having Shaylee's thoughts at the end so each chapter will have that. Hope you like the Ven/Shaylee moments I gave you and if anyone wants to do a cover for this story, I'd love to see it! Also, please check out my other KH stories All the Pieces, Before the Islands (which will be referenced throughout this series), Right Here and Light of Hope (which is also a crossover with FF7). Thanks!**

**Aqua: Review to make Wolfie smile. Goodbye.**

**Me: Not you too!**


	4. Chapter 4:Dwarves and Poison Apples

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know I'm updating really fast but I'm really excited for this story! Also, I have found a theme song for this series of stories. This Will Be The Day from RWBY is it because it fits the story of Kingdom Hearts and Shaylee herself. Thanks to Anonymous (yes I am aware of that and so is Shaylee. But she also knows it has to happen at the Keyblade Graveyard and she doesn't want to risk it happening sooner because of her. She will however, reluctantly allow it to happen only because she knows Sora needs the Keyblade, so nothing will change. Don't worry.) and pan94 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 197 readers! And if you like my other KH story All the Pieces, Shaylee will be going in it soon, though it won't fully connect with this series because by the time KH3 comes out, I won't be on the story yet.**

**Terra: Alright Wolfie, let's get going.**

**Me: Alright Terra, I'm going! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaylee and Ven flew through the Lanes Between until a world came up.

"Let's look for Terra down there!" Ven pointed. Shaylee nodded and the two landed. "Wow." Ven gasped as he looked around. Shaylee recognized the world. Dwarf Woodlands. "Do you know what world this is, Shay?" Ven asked.

"Dwarf Woodlands." Shaylee answered instantly. "Come on, let's look around!" Ven nodded and the two began to walk.

"Have you, well, played here before?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, it's an amazing world." Shaylee smiled. Ven grinned,

"Sweet, I can't wait to see more!" Shaylee laughed at his childishness. It was one thing she had loved about Ven when playing the game. He was so innocent, it was the reason he became her favorite character in the game. She just didn't know she would end up falling in love with him.

_Wait, wait, wait, LOVE? Where did THAT come from? _She thought increduously. Shaylee was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of Ven staring at her. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful girl there ever was. She was sweet and kind and Ven had fallen for her within the first month of her arrival. He had long since admitted to Terra he loved Shaylee but no matter how much he wanted to tell her, he couldn't.

"Huh?" Ven suddenly said, snapping Shaylee out of her thoughts. "Huh?" He repeated before he looked down and gasped. He bent over as he saw the seven dwarves and gasped, "Wow!" His eyes were wide and his face was childlike. Shaylee giggled before looking at the dwarves as well. "Come on!" Ven cried and the duo ran over to the other side of the arch the dwarves were walking under.

"Let's follow them to those mines!" Shaylee suggested. Ven nodded in agreement and the two took off. When they reached the mine, they entered only to find the dwarves mining jewels. "Wow..." Shaylee whispered when Doc turned around.

"Huh?" He said, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Ventus. Call me Ven." Ven introduced, "And this is my friend, Shaylee."

"You can call me Shay if you want." Shaylee offered, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Diamond thieves!" Grumpy cried, "Take cover, ya fools!" Shaylee groaned. This was her least favorite part when she had played as Ven. The dang dwarves could be so dumb and yet so smart at the same freaking time! Ven gasped as the dwarves hid. Shaylee winced when Dopey ran into the wall.

"I'm sorry." Ven apologized, "We didn't mean to frighten you."

"Ven," Shaylee said, covering her eyes with her hand, "that isn't going to help."

"Why not?" Ven asked. Shaylee gestured to the hidden dwarves as Bashful asked,

"You didn't?" Sleepy yawned,

"You mean, you're not here for our diamonds?"

"That's not nice, treating us like some kind of bad guys." Ven said, confused with Shaylee's previous comment, "We're just trying to find a friend."

"His name is Terra." Shaylee offered, her hand still covering her eyes.

"He's dressed kind of like me," Ven explained, "about yay tall-"

"Sounds like a tall tale to me!" Grumpy cried, "Go on, git!"

"We don't know any Terra." Sneezy added. Ven sighed and whispered to Shaylee,

"I still don't see how this isn't helping."

"Just wait." Shaylee whispered, not moving her hand.

"Please..." Ven begged the dwarves, "Can you come over here? We just want to talk."

"Don't fall for it!" Grumpy shouted, "Stay where ya are!"

"I _really _hate that dwarf." Shaylee muttered as her hand finally dropped. Ven crossed his arms.

"Alright. Then we'll do this the hard way!" Ven decided. He nodded at Shaylee and the two took off, chasing the dwarves and finding their hiding spots. Shaylee ended up with Doc, Dopey, Bashful and Happy, the nice dwarves in her opinion. Ven sadly got Sneezy, Sleepy and Grumpy. The first two were okay but Grumpy was a big pain for the blonde to drag out. "Warn me next time." Ven said as he finally got Grumpy up front with the other dwarves, talking to Shaylee.

"I tried." She smirked.

"Come on." Ven said to the dwarves, "I'm telling you, we're no thieves."

"Ha, that's what they all say!" Grumpy protested.

"Seriously, how many 'thieves' do you have?" Shaylee asked the glaring dwarves.

"Well, we're onto ya!" Grumpy cried.

"Fine, we get it." Ven said, "You want us to leave, we'll leave. Come on, Shay." The duo began to leave when Ven paused and turned back, saying, "Oh but-can you tell us where we can find some other people around here?"

"There's a castle beyond the chorus-I mean, the forest." Doc said.

"Got it." Shaylee smiled, "Thanks." The two walked out of the mine and walked through the dark forest. Shaylee looked around as they walked. "This place sure looks a lot different than in the game." She muttered.

"Really?" Ven asked, looking at the brunette. Shaylee nodded and looked at him. "How?"

"It's a lot darker then in the game." She admitted, her fear showing through. Not thinking, Ven put an arm across the slightly shorter girl's shoulders. The two blushed in unison but Ven still whispered,

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Shaylee smiled,

"Thanks but I can protect myself." Ven smiled and the two walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached the dwarves' cottage. Ven removed his arm from Shaylee's shoulder and approached the house.

"This must be where those little men live." He said. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Quickly, the Keyblade wielders followed the sound only to find Snow White, kneeling on the forest floor. She was crying. Shaylee approached the young girl and touched her shoulder. She jumped.

"It's okay." Shaylee whispered, "We won't hurt you."

"What's wrong?" Ven asked.

"These horrible trees-they tried to grab me." The Princess of Heart cried. Ven held his hand out to her.

"Ah, it's okay." He smiled, "You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid."

"It's true." Shaylee admitted with a smile. Snow took Ven's hand and stood up, Shaylee following her, standing beside Ven.

"Oh, thank you. I feel quite better now." Snow smiled, "I'm sure I'll get along, somehow." Shaylee smiled at the girl. She could sense her pure heart and it just made her smile. She was really meeting a Princess of Heart! The girl really was innocent and pure. "But...I do need a place to sleep at night. Would you two anywhere I might?"

"Well, we did see a house just up ahead." Shaylee suggested.

"Yeah." Ven agreed, "Come on, we'll take you there."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shaylee asked.

"Oh, right." Ven smiled, "I'm Ventus! Ven for short and she's Shaylee. You can call her Shay if you want."

"Thank you, Ven, Shay." Snow smiled, "My name's Snow White."

"Hope you don't mind, but I'm calling you Snow." Shaylee said.

"Oh, I like that!" Snow smiled.

"Great. Let's get going!" Ven smiled and the trio headed off.

* * *

Once they reached the dwarves' cottage, Ven led the way in.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be safe here..." Ven said.

"She will be Ven." Shaylee smiled.

"But sit tight while we look around." Ven said. The two teens ran off. As they checked the house, Ven asked, "Do you really think it was a good idea to tell her about yourself?" Along the way, Shaylee had told Snow everything.

"Yeah Ven, I'm sure." Shaylee nodded, "She's going to play a big part in the future. Besides, I left out that there are other worlds. The order's still intact."

"I know but how do you know she'll play a big role?" Ven asked curiously.

"I can't tell you." Shaylee confessed, "Let's just say it involves her heart." Ven nodded, knowing the girl couldn't reveal everything to him. The two quickly checked the rest of the cottage then.

* * *

"The coast is clear!" Ven called as the two re-entered the cottage, "Not a monster in sight-huh!" Snow was surrounded by the dwarves. Grumpy turned.

"Couldn't stay away, could ja?" Grumpy cried. Shaylee face palmed. The dwarf was so stubborn and stupid! "And who invited you two in, ya rotten thieves?"

"Oh no, they're not thieves." Snow protested, "They rescued me."

"Come on," Shaylee said, "you've gotta believe her!"

"You fussn't be mooled-uh, mustn't be fooled by them, princess." Doc said.

"Aw, come on! I thought you were the smart, reasonable one!" Shaylee cried. Ignoring her, Grumpy cried,

"Just go on an' git!"

"Please don't send them away." Snow begged, "You see, they helped me when I was lost, and oh, so very frightened." Shaylee was grateful Snow didn't reveal her secret.

"What happened?" Ven asked as he and Shaylee stepped forward.

"Well, I was picking flowers by the wood, and there was a stranger there." Snow explained, "He had a sword, but it was like a key-and then these monsters came and-"

"A sword like a key..." Ven said thoughtfully. "Terra!" He cried in realization.

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and set his horde of evil demons after ya?" Doc asked.

"No!" Shaylee cried.

"Terra would never do that!" Ven added.

"Oh, of course." Snow said, "I'm sure he wouldn't. Not if he's someone who's your friend."

"Princess!" Doc warned, "You trustn't be so musting-er trusting." Shaylee groaned.

"For the last time, we aren't theives!" She shouted, her anger reaching a peak.

"They're a-lyin'!" Grumpy added, "Mark my words."

"We'll prove it!" Ven cried. The two then ran out of the cottage.

"God, sometimes I hate those dwarves!" Shaylee cried in frustration.

"Come on, we have to prove Terra's innocence." Ven said. Shaylee nodded and the two ran off.

* * *

As they ran into the forest, a giant tree Unversed Shaylee recognized as the Mad Treant, appeared.

"Back off!" Ven cried as he summoned Wayword Wind. Shaylee took a deep breath and summoned Unity of Hearts as she struck her battle pose, her nongloved left hand over her heart while her right hand held Unity of Hearts to the side and her feet were in a position similar to Aqua's. Ven slashed at the tree while Shaylee leaped into the air, striking a branch. Once she landed, she cast Fire, knowing it was it's weakness. The Unversed cried out and struck the girl, causing her to be pushed into a tree. "Shaylee!" Ven cried before he launched into his Shocklock, Multivortex. He landed on the ground and ran to Shaylee, curing her. "You okay?" He asked as he cast Aeroga to protect them.

"It's...weak to...fire." Shaylee whispered, "Weaken him and...I'll finish him."

"Are you sure?" Ven asked. Shaylee nodded,

"I've got a light attack that'll destroy him." She reassured. Ven nodded and began to cast Firaga over and over while slashing and dodging when necessary. Finally, it was almost on it's last legs.

"Ready Shay?" Ven asked. Shaylee nodded. "Now!" He cried and she jumped in the air.

"Kairi's Light!" She shouted. Destiny's Embrace's body glowed with white hot light as Shaylee's body was wrapped in the light. Light rained down as Shaylee shot around the Mad Treant, striking it hard. Ven's eyes were wide in awe as he watched. Shaylee looked like an angel as the light wrapped tightly around her, protecting her from any attack the monster could have done when it wasn't crying out in pain. Shaylee finally floated above the Unversed and threw her Keyblade at the monster, striking it in the center of it's head, destroying it. She floated down to the ground and kneeled, breathing heavily. Ven ran up to her.

"Shaylee, are you okay?" He asked worridley. She nodded, not able to speak. Ven knelt down beside her and held her arms. "What was that?" He asked.

"One of my special attacks." Shaylee managed.

"You mean your privates with Master Eraqus were about that?" Ven asked.

"And two others." Shaylee admitted, "When we discovered them, he's been trying to help me master them. I used to faint when I performed one but I got better and now I'm only out of breath."

"Well, it was amazing." Ven smiled.

"Thanks." Shaylee smiled and Ven began to help her stand up. Slowly, the two began to walk again, until the girl was better and they walked in comfortable silence, Ven's hand holding Shaylee's 'in case you fall over'. His words. Though, he knew there was another reason. He just wanted to be near her. Shaylee didn't know that but she liked that he was just holding her.

_How can something feel so _right _but be so _wrong_? _She asked herself as they walked.

* * *

As they reached a field, Ven yelled,

"Terra!" His voice echoed but no response came. "Aww." Ven sighed. Shaylee squeezed his hand in comfort, when he said, "Huh?" An apple rolled towards Ven's foot. He picked it up when he noticed an old woman walking by.

"Ven!" Shaylee cried but he didn't stop. Fearing the disguised queen, Shaylee ran to a tree and used all her strength to jump onto a branch that would hide her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Ven said, "You dropped this." The witch turned around and noticed Ven holding out the poison apple.

"Oh, why thank you, my pet." She said, her voice sickly sweet, "To tell the truth, I really don't know what I would have done without that."

_Find another way to poison Snow? _Shaylee guessed.

"Haven't I seen that sword before?" The witch continued, noticing Wayword Wind in Ven's hand.

"Terra has one." Ven explained, "You know Terra?"

"Oh, yes, yes..." The witch said, "that ruffian pointed one of those at me, asking about some "Xehanort"-my poor heart nearly stopped."

"That doesn't sound like him at all..." Ven said, "Ma'am, where did Terra go?"

"I'm sure I have no idea..." The witch answered, "Must you all menace a poor granny so?" Shaylee scoffed silently from her place in the tree.

"What?" Ven gasped, "No, we were just..." As the witch walked away, Ven noticed Shaylee wasn't beside him. Knowing she wasn't too far, he looked down and whispered, "Terra, what did you do?" Shaylee jumped out of her tree and ran over to Ven.

"Ven!" She cried. The blonde turned and as she approached, hugged her. Her arms were around his neck and his at her waist.

"Did Terra really threaten her?" Ven whispered.

"I can't tell you." Shaylee whispered, "Just...trust me when I say she's not a trustworthy woman." Ven nodded and as he calmed down, his hands trailed Shaylee's back. She shivered at his touch but neither let go, wanting the moment to last just a little longer. Ven eventually pulled away and said,

"We should probably leave now." Shaylee nodded and released Ven. The two put on their armor, opened a portal and summoned their gliders. "Ready?" Ven asked. Shaylee smiled behind her helmet.

"Let's go." She said and the two flew into the portal, heading for the next world.

* * *

_I knew Terra's darkness was tempted twice by that point but how could I tell Ven? He has so much faith in Terra, I can't crush his faith because he'll need it in order for him to stand up to Vanitas. Ven was strong, I knew he could handle it. After all, I've seen him do it. I didn't know where Aqua was, I wouldn't until Radiant Garden. But I was worried about all three of them. Xehanort and Vanitas will condemn them to a decade long fate of waiting, or fighting in Terra's case. I wish I could change their fates but that would, in turn, change Sora, Riku and Kairi's and I couldn't do that to that famous trio. Just changing one thing could keep Kairi on Radiant Garden when she needed to be on Destiny Islands. Oi, knowing what's going to happen in the next 12 years is really giving me headache. If I can keep Ven safe, then everything else will fall into place. Well, excluding my feelings messing everything up._

* * *

**Well there's the next chapter! And another Ven/Shaylee moment! Also, every Princess of Heart Shaylee meets will know who she really is, though Kairi will find out when her heart is in Sora's and Alice and Jasmine won't find out. I hope you guys liked it and there's one of Shaylee's special attacks! Can you guess the other two she has right now? Also, she'll gain at least one new one at the end of each game. And seriously, if anyone wants to do a cover, I'd love to see it!**

**Terra: Leave a review for Wolfie. Bye.**

**Me: Urgh!**


	5. Chapter 5:Dreams

**Hey guys, I'm back again! Please don't get used to fast updates but I feel like I'm on a literal Kingdom Hearts high. Do you ever feel like that? Then you know how I feel. Anyways, I wanted to update because I just finished watching Sora, Riku and Kairi in BBS and Terra, Aqua, Ven, Roxas, Namine and Xion in DDD. Thanks to Anonymous, Guest (yes Shaylee will have an alone moment with Kairi and Riku and Sora...we'll see how that works out when she joins them in 10 years;)), Peppamince (I'm glad you liked the RWBY reference, it just fits the series to me), Lumiere D'Amour, White Coy and FloraFaveXNara-Wire for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 315 readers! Also, I found a song for Ven and Shaylee. It's Love Like This by Amy Pearson, it very much fits Shaylee's feelings when she falls for Ven.**

**Ven: Wow, that's sweet.**

**Shaylee: (blushes) She's just saying that.**

**Me: (smirks and talks sarcastically) Sure thing Shay.**

**Shaylee: (glaring at me while still blushing) Since Wolfie is intent on embaressing me, enjoy!**

**Me: I'll get you for that! That's the only line of mine you people let me have!**

* * *

When the two landed, they found themselves in a cage. Smiling, Shaylee sat down while Ven walked around.

"What is going on?" Ven asked, turning to his partner slightly. She held her hands in the air and said,

"Sorry, I ain't telling!" Ven groaned slightly but didn't complain to her, instead crying,

"Somebody tell me how we got so SMALL!" Shaylee giggled. "What?" Ven asked.

"Nothing," Shaylee smiled, "you just look so cute when you do that." Ven blushed as did Shaylee when they realized what she just said. Suddenly, a person Shaylee knew to be Cinderella approached. She picked up the cage, causing Ven to lose his balance. Shaylee grabbed his wrist to steady him but instead they both ended up falling to the back, Ven behind Shaylee. Both blushed at the position when Cinderella opened the cage and said,

"Don't be afraid." When she saw the two, she gasped, "Oh! How interesting...I've never seen mice like you two before." Shaylee moved to the side as Ven pushed himself up slightly.

"Mice?" Ven cried.

"Jaq, you better explain things to them." Cinderella said as she placed the cage on the ground near the red wearing mouse Shaylee knew was Jaq. She placed a hand on her forhead like back in the mines. Cinderella could be smart but thinking her and Ven as mice...that wasn't very smart.

"You okay?" Ven asked Shaylee as the cage finished rattling and shaking. The brunette nodded as Jaq entered the cage.

"Now, now, now." He said, "Look, little guys. Take it easy. Nothing to worry about. We like you. Cinderella likes you, too. She's nice, very nice." Shaylee smiled up at the Princess of Heart as this was said. "Come on, now." Jaq continued, "Zugk-zugk." The three walked out of the cage and once there, Jaq introduced, "My name is Jaq."

"He's Ventus, call him Ven, and I'm Shaylee, you can call me Shay if you want." Shaylee smiled, stealing Ven's introduction. Ven smiled at the mouse and princess.

"Okay, Ven, Shay." Jaq said, "Need something? Ask Jaq!"

"Cinderella!" The voice of said princess' stepmother called.

"Oh well," The princess said, "time to get to my chores. I'll see you in a little while, Ven, Shay."

"Wait!" Shaylee cried before the princess could leave, "I'm coming with you."

"Shay, are you sure about this?" Ven asked. Shaylee nodded,

"Yeah, besides, I have to tell Cinderella my story."

"Oh, well, alright." Cinderella agreed, helping the girl into her apron. "Just don't say anything while I'm with my stepfamily." Shaylee nodded in agreement as the two left, Shaylee waving bye to Ven.

* * *

Once Cinderella knew Shaylee's story, the princess headed to her room. They entered to find Jaq and Ven on the windowsill, overlooking the palace.

"Hello, you two." Cinderella smiled, "Have you become friends already?" Cinderella put Shaylee beside the two as they nodded. "Oh, that's wonderful." Cinderella smiled as she took out a dress on a mannequin. She began to hum as she worked.

"You sure look happy, Cinderella." Ven noted.

"Of course she is." Shaylee grinned.

"Mm, I'm going to the royal ball tonight." Cinderella announced. She sighed dreamily, "I guess dreams really do come true." Shaylee smiled at the hopeful princess.

"Cinderella!" The stepmother, Lady Tremaine, called.

"Ugh, here we go again!" Shaylee cried.

"Shay, be nice." Cinderella chatisied before she said, "My dress will have to wait."

"Cinderella!" Anastasia called.

"Cinderella!" Drizzela called.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Cinderella replied as she left the room. Shaylee sighed,

"Poor Cinderella." Jaq nodded in agreement.

"She's not going to the ball." He said sadly.

"Why not?" Ven asked.

"You'll see." Jaq said, "They'll fix her. Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done." There was a slight pause before Jaq said, "Say, I got an idea! Ven, Shay, will you help me?"

"With what?" Ven asked.

"The dress, silly!" Shaylee grinned as she stood from her place on the windowsill. Jaq nodded.

"Fixing Cinderella's dress for the ball." He exclaimed.

"But what do we need to get?" Ven asked.

"Look around the house." Jaq suggested, "There are lots of pretty things."

"Okay," Ven nodded, "let's do it. I'll go find what we need. Jaq, you get things set up here."

"And I'll put it all together." Shaylee suggested. Ven and Jaq nodded in agreement and Ven ran off.

"Ven! Be careful of Lucifer!" Jaq called.

"He's dangerous!" Shaylee added.

"'Roos-a-fee'?" Ven asked.

"Lucifer." Shaylee clarified.

"Lucifer is a cat!" Jaq explained, "He's mean...sneaky...He'll jump at you, and bite you!"

"Gotcha." Ven nodded.

"Be careful, Ven!" Shaylee called.

"I will." Ven smiled and ran off.

* * *

Ven came back with some supplies later. Shaylee set it up quickly.

"It still needs a pretty pearl." Jaq said.

"Leave it to me!" Ven nodded.

* * *

"I don't like this, Jaq." Shaylee said.

"Why Shay?" Jaq asked.

"Ven's gonna get in trouble." Shaylee explained.

"Then we'll help!" Jaq cried and led the way to the hall where Ven was.

"Ven!" Shaylee cried as Lucifer was about to attack him.

"Look out! Lucifer!" Jaq cried and threw a ball of yarn at said cat. Ven turned at the sound of his friends' voices. "Hurry! Hurry, Ven!" Jaq cried. As Ven ran, Shaylee and Jaq threw balls of yarn at Lucifer until the cat ran into the dresser they were on. Ven turned as Jaq fell and Shaylee was slipping, her fingers slipping from their loose grip. "Ooh, that hurts..." Jaq moaned as he hit the floor. Lucifer moved to attack Jaq when Ven swiped at him with Wayword Wind and Shaylee swung out at him, Unity of Hearts striking him.

"Time to play, cat!" Ven cried as he and Shaylee took fighting stances.

"Ven! Shay!" Jaq cried.

"Take the pearl Jaq." Shaylee said, "We'll hold him off. Run!"

"Okay!" Jaq agreed and ran off. Shaylee ran forward and slashed at Lucifer. As Ven cast Fire, Shaylee performed Sora's Upper Slash before casting Blizzard. Lucifer cried out as Ven retaliated with Faith and Shaylee with Hope, her own personal Light attack.

"Mind using a special attack?" Ven asked.

"Please, this cat's almost history." Shaylee scoffed when Ven finally finished the cat. Lucifer ran off in fear as Jaq approached.

"Oh, that's a big "thank you"." Jaq smiled.

"No thanks needed." Ven smiled, "You saved me before, so I saved you."

"I just did it because it was the right thing to do." Shaylee smiled, "Besides, we're friends, right?"

"Yep!" Jaq grinned, "Ven and Shay and Jaq are good friends!"

"Now, let's get that dress finished." Ven smiled. When they arrived back in Cinderella's room, Shaylee placed the pearl in the perfect spot and they waited.

* * *

Cinderella entered her room later, staring out the window as she stood beside it.

"Oh, well...what's a royal ball?" Cinderella asked, "After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull and boring...and completely...completely wonderful."

"Cinderella!" Ven called.

"Come look!" Shaylee added eagerly. The Princess of Heart turned as the closet's doors opened and revealed her complete dress. Shaylee grinned at her handiwork. It was exactly as it should be.

"Is that my dress?" Cinderella gasped.

"Yes." Ven smiled, "It's a present from us."

"Now you have a dress for the ball." Shaylee grinned. Cinderella knelt down and held her hands out to the three. Jaq got on one and Shaylee and Ven got on the other, Ven holding Shaylee's arm to keep her steady.

"Why, it's...it's such a surprise..." Cinderella smiled.

"Hurry!" Jaq urged, "Time to go, Cinderella!"

"Oh, thank you." Cinderella smiled, "And Shay, your secret is safe with me. I look forward to seeing you again."

"You too." Shaylee smiled as Cinderella changed and headed downstairs. The brunette almost felt guilty, sending Cinderella down to have her dress destroyed but the Fairy Godmother was going to come, so she wasn't that guilty.

* * *

"I hope Cinderella's dream comes true." Jaq said later as the three watched the stars outside the window. "What are your dreams, Ven, Shay?" Jaq asked. Ven looked surprised before turning to the stars and saying,

"I wonder..." Shaylee knew he was having a flashback and didn't interrupt. "Funny...I'd never really thought about it-at least until you asked me." Ven said as he summoned Wayword Wind and finished, "My dream is to become a Keyblade Master." He turned to Shaylee and asked, "What about you, Shay?" Shaylee looked down thoughtfully as she remembered the last big question Ven asked her under the stars.

* * *

_Shaylee had been on the Land of Departure for a month now and she and Ven were staring up at the stars._

"_Hey Shay," Ven suddenly said, "do you ever miss your home?" Shaylee chuckled._

"_Not really." She admitted, "My parents were the head of a company they owned, so they were constantly traveling and leaving me home alone, since they were both only children and my grandparents died when I was younger."_

"_So...you're happier here?" Ven asked. Shaylee turned to him and smiled,_

"_Yes, Ven. I'm happier here then I was at home." Ven grinned at that and hugged her tightly. Shaylee hadn't expected it and blushed. It was then, she began to fall for Ven._

* * *

"Well," Shaylee said, "my dream...is to protect all of my friends. You know, Terra, Aqua and...you."

"Really?" Ven asked. Shaylee nodded with a shy smile.

"Yeah." Ven grinned and put his free arm around her shoulder. Shaylee blushed but didn't move from her place under Ven's arm.

"I hope your dreams come true, too." Jaq smiled.

"I just need to keep on believing, right?" Ven asked as he banished his Keyblade.

"Right." Shaylee and Jaq smiled in unison. The three turned to the sky again and watched the twinkling stars. Shaylee suddenly started humming a song.

"What's that?" Ven asked.

"Nothing!" Shaylee quickly answered, realizing what song she was humming.

"Shay sing?" Jaq asked.

"A little." Shaylee admitted.

"Then why don't you sing that song?" Ven asked. Shaylee blushed but took a deep breath and sang,

"_I thought I had the whole thing figured out til I found you,_

_Didn't wanna waste my time just lookin for love._

_Thought I was better off alone,_

_But I was wrong..._

_I never knew love like this,_

_Finally opened up my eyes,_

_I never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

_And I'd hope it last forever,_

_Cause I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this._

_I never knew love like this." _

As Shaylee began the second verse, she risked a glance at Ven to see him smiling, enraptured in her song.

"_Everyday is better than the last when I'm with you._

_Don't think I can get much higher._

_Cause baby_

_Every time you come and put your hands on me,_

_Things you say to me,_

_It just feels so good..._

_I never knew love like this,_

_Finally opened up my eyes,_

_Never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

_And I hope it lasts forever,_

_Cause I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this._

_I never knew love like this._

_Love like this..._

_Could make me wanna lose myself in you._

_Love like this..._

_And with you here there's nothing I can't do_

_Just one kiss_

_See no one else compares to you,_

_And it feels true._

_I never knew love like this,_

_Finally opened up my eyes,_

_Never knew just one kiss,_

_Could ever wake me up inside._

_And I hope it lasts forever,_

_Cause I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this._

_I never knew love like this._

_I never I never I never knew love like this,_

_I never I never I never_

_And I hope it lasts forever_

_Cause I'd walk a thousand miles,_

_Just to feel like this_

_No, no, no, no, no,_

_Just to feel your kiss_

_Ohhhh_

_Just to feel like this_

_I never knew love like this."_

As she sang the last note, Shaylee's gaze fell away completely from Ven's, embarrassed by what the song implied.

"I know I'm not that good." She whispered.

"Are you crazy?!" Ven cried.

"Shay is a good singer!" Jaq cried. Shaylee smiled bashfully,

"You're just saying that."

"No we're not." Ven insisted, taking her hands and forcing her to look in his eyes. "You truly have a gift, Shay. I promise you that."

"Well, I was in a honor choir once." Shaylee admitted.

"I'm assuming that's a good thing." Ven grinned, "Don't doubt yourself, okay? You _are _amazing, no matter what anyone thinks."

"Thanks Ven." Shaylee smiled and, acting on instinct, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Ven and Shaylee blushed but Ven had a goofy grin on his face Shaylee just had to laugh at as they once again stared at the stars.

* * *

_My dream truly was to protect Ven, Terra and Aqua, and later Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Namine, Roxas, Xion and Axel/Lea. But...I had one more dream I couldn't tell Ven. My other dream...is to be with him...forever. I think that might sound selfish but...I don't really care. That truly is one of my dreams. To have him always by my side, though I'll have to wait 12 years for it to come true. Let's just say...Cinderella rubbed off on me more than I thought._

* * *

**There's the chapter! I was originally going to cut it off at the end of the dream telling but I wanted it to be as long as the others so I added the song. What do you guys think? I even gave them a small kiss that they'll both mistake as innocent. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Ven and Shaylee: Leave a review to make Wolfie smile! See you soon!**

**Me: I'm really getting tired of this.**


	6. Chapter 6:Pure Heart Rescue

**Hey guys I'm back again! We're one chapter away from Radiant Garden and that means one chapter away from Kairi and some friends of hers (want to know ahead of time? Check out my fic Before the Islands). Thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark (your reviews are so sweet, thank you!), TheLastNephalem (You are so sweet and I don't think any question is dumb, I just needed to unravel what you meant first. Shaylee will not be losing Unity of Hearts and will be training with Yen Side during the 10 year wait, checking on Sora, Riku and Kairi every once in a while.), Boo's Castle (Not sure how it rhymed but that was not on purpose and thanks!), White Coy and Zexiroth for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 513 readers! Okay, now before I forget, do you guys want Shaylee's presence to change the pairings at least in the games? Cause if so then this series' pairings will be Ven/Shaylee (obviously), Kairi/Roxas, Sora/Namine (or Sora/Xion) and Riku/Xion (or Riku/Namine). You guys choose but no matter what Kairi will be with Roxas if you guys want me to change the pairings because Shaylee's there.**

**Terra: You're stalling.**

**Me: Am not!**

**Aqua: Don't start arguing you two.**

**Me: Aqua's right. (Glares at Terra nonetheless). Enjoy.**

* * *

The duo landed on a new world. Shaylee looked around curiously. The world was Enchanted Dominion from the look of it.

"Ven look!" Shaylee cried and pointed at a castle. "Let's see if anyone's in there." Ven nodded in agreement and the two ran in. Once inside, they walked down a hallway.

"Still no sign of Terra." Ven said.

"I'm sure we'll find him." Shaylee reassured as they stopped at the end of the hallway. Ven smiled at her slightly when he noticed the door behind her.

"Huh?" He said before they entered and found Aurora lying on her bed, asleep. "Ah?" Ven whispered. He tiptoed towards the sleeping Princess of Heart, unaware she was cursed and heartless. He gasped when he saw her. Shaylee felt something prick her heart when a voice cried,

"Stop, you two get away from her!" The two turned to find Flora, Fauna and Merryweather behind them, wands at the ready.

"Wha-Oh, I'm sorry." Ven said.

"Me too." Shaylee nodded.

"It's just, I've never seen anyone so beautiful." Ven continued. As the words left his lips, Shaylee felt her heart being stabbed, only harder than the last time. She knew Ven was supposed to say that but it still hurt, and it should. She was falling for him and hearing that he thought another girl was beautiful...it was supposed to hurt.

"Who are you?" Flora asked as she flew closer to the two teens.

"I'm Ventus." Ven introduced, "But you can call me Ven."

"And I'm Shaylee." Shaylee smiled slightly, "Call me Shay if you want."

"Oh...you don't seem bad, dears." Fauna said, "I'm certain you have pure hearts, just like our precious Aurora."

"Can you tell me why she's sleeping?" Ven asked. Shaylee began to wring her hands together. She got like this whenever she wanted to tell Ven or Terra or Aqua something that would happen. It was a bad nervous habit of hers but she couldn't break it.

"Long ago, Maleficent cursed her." Flora explained, "Now she's stolen her heart."

"I feel so bad for her." Shaylee stated sadly, "She didn't deserve this." Ven crossed his arms and looked thoughtful before he said,

"Hm...well then, why don't we go get it back for her?"

"Ven, are you sure?" Shaylee asked.

"That's impossible, dear." Fauna said, "Maleficent's home is at the Forbidden Mountain. It's not safe."

"I'm not afraid, and neither is Shay, right?" Ven said, looking at his companion. Shaylee nodded.

"Besides," She said, "we can't just leave Aurora like this."

"We can help." Ven insisted, "You gotta believe us. C'mon, let's go get her heart!"

"You know, you're absolutely right." Flora smiled, "The Forbidden Mountain is through the forest. Come along-follow us. After all, we wouldn't want you two to get lost." Ven nodded and walked out, the fairies behind him. Shaylee approached Aurora again and whispered,

"You're lucky, Aurora. You have so many people who will fight and sacrifice so much for you. I hope I can have what you have someday."

"You already have it." A voice said. Shaylee whipped around only to find Merryweather smiling at her. "I can see it in the way Ven looks at you and I can feel the connections in your heart." She continued, "You are very important to many people, Shay. Don't ever doubt that." Shaylee smiled,

"Thank you Merryweather." Her grin widened, "Now let's go save Aurora." Shaylee ran out and was soon beside Ven.

* * *

The five ran through the forest until they came to a barrier made of green fire.

"Why is it always lime green?" Shaylee muttered, remembering how _every single FREAKING _Disney villian used the _same FREAKING _lime green in some way!

"Looks like we're stuck." Ven said as he crossed his arms.

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Flora said.

"I know." Fauna said. The green fairy flew forward and pointed her wand at the fire. It went out then. "Shall we?" Fauna smiled.

"Yup." Ven nodded.

"Let's go." Shaylee added as they headed off deeper into the forest.

* * *

The five entered the courtyard of Maleficent's castle and found two guards.

"Careful," Flora warned, "they're Maleficent's."

"Well, they ain't guardin' nothing." Ven said. The guard on the group's left yawned. "Ten-shun!" Ven cried. The guards looked up as Ven ran into the courtyard. "No sleeping on the job!" He cried. Shaylee smiled before she summoned Unity of Hearts when she noticed something new. Her Keyblade now had a keychain. It was a Wayfinder with different color petals. One was her purple, one was Ven's green, one was Aqua's blue, one was Terra's orange and the last she recognzied as being Mickey's signiture red.

"Whoa..." She whispered before she remembered the battle and ran in, attacking the other guard with a Blizzard spell. "Watch it!" She cried. She quickly cast Thunder, pushing the guard back. She slashed repeatedly and soon cast Stopaga, a spell she had learned from Aqua rather quickly, and knocked the guard out. Just then, Ven finished with the other guard. "Ready?" She asked. Ven nodded when he noticed her keychain.

"Whoa..." He whispered. Shaylee laughed,

"That's the exact same reaction I had." Ven shook his head at her.

"It's pretty cool though." He admitted. Shaylee nodded in agreement and the two moved on with the fairies.

* * *

The two walked towards the green fire containing the pure heart. Ven stared at it for a moment before he held out Wayword Wind. A beam of light shot out of the Keyblade, releasing the heart. It flew into the air and out of the castle.

"That should do it." Ven smiled.

"Nice job." Shaylee smiled.

"Thanks." Ven smiled back when suddenly white light surrounded them. Shaylee watched with a smile as Aurora and Phillip met. It was so beautiful and romantic, it was almost as if she could reach out and touch them. As the light faded, Shaylee opened her eyes and looked at Ven. "What was that?" He asked.

"A memory?" Shaylee suggested.

"That's right. Aurora's memory." Flora smiled as the three fairies approached. "She must have gotten her heart back."

"So her dream came true!" Ven grinned.

"Yes, not long ago." Flora smiled, "Dreams are very strong beliefs. Aurora's led her to her true love." Ven turned to Shaylee.

"Did your dream lead you to Terra, Aqua and me?" He asked. Shaylee nodded, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I see you two hold strong beliefs too." Fauna smiled, "Don't you, dears?"

"Yup." Ven nodded with a smile.

"That's right." Shaylee added.

"You also have a strong light." Flora noted. Ven crossed his arms thoughtfully at that.

"Alright." Merryweather said urgently, "Hurry, we can't stay here!" The five began to make their way out.

* * *

They ended up in a circular room with...Maleficent in the center.

"Someone has released Aurora's heart." Maleficent said, "Tell me, children, was it you?"

"Maleficent!" Flora cried.

"Only cause you stole it in the first place!" Ven cried.

"Aurora's heart belongs to her and her alone!" Shaylee added. The two summoned their Keyblades and charged the witch. As they were about to attack her, green fire surrounded her and she vanished. Ven looked around.

"A Keyblade..." The witch said, "You must be Ventus and Shaylee."

"Huh?" Ven cried as the two faced Maleficent, "How do you know about us...and the Keyblade?"

"My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts." Maleficent explained, "Terra gave me a demonstration." Shaylee flinched as she remembered Terra's role in Aurora's story.

"Terra?" Ven cried, "He was here?"

"Why, yes." Maleficent answered, "In fact, it was he who stole Princess Aurora's heart."

"That's a lie!" Ven cried.

"I was asked to leave you two unharmed..." Maleficent said as she took in the two's battle stances, "but it seems I have no choice!" Maleficent moved to attack the teens. Quickly, Shaylee retaliated as Ven cast a powerful Firaga. Shaylee knew she was more in danger than Ven in this fight. Not because of Maleficent's powers but how she tempts darkness. Shaylee had darkness in her heart while Ven was as pure as can be. Ven cast Faith as Shaylee charged forward and attacked the witch. The battle continued until Shaylee was knocked against the wall by Maleficent's darkness.

"Agh!" She cried as the fire surrounded her and began to tempt the darkness in her.

"Give in, child!" Maleficent cried.

"Shay! Fight it!" Ven cried. Suddenly, darkness began to surround the brunette. "No!" Ven cried as Maleficent began to laugh in triumph. It was then Ven noticed the darkness was gathering around Way to Dawn's hilt and Shaylee herself. The girl stood but instead of the darkness controlling her, it appeared she controlled the darkness. She smirked and shouted,

"Riku's Darkness!" Darkness surrounded Shaylee as she began to perform a version of Dark Aura. It almost the same as Riku's except at the end, she gave off a huge wave of darkness that caused the upmost damage. She breathed heavily as she stood from where she knelt and Maleficent limped up stairs.

"There's no way Terra would hurt somebody like that!" Ven cried at the witch.

"You don't believe me?" Maleficent asked, "That's unfortunate, for he agreed so easily."

"He did?" Ven whispered. Shaylee placed a hand on Ven's shoulder in comfort.

"Ven! Shay! Don't be fooled!" Aqua cried as she ran in. Ven gasped and turned while Shaylee grinned, having known Aqua was coming.

"Aqua!" The teens cried in unison.

"Terra would never do that." Aqua said, "You both know that as well as I do." Ven looked up and smiled at that.

"Yeah!" Ven smiled.

"Ahh...the truth can be most cruel, even amongst the closest of friends." Maleficent said as the three faced her.

"Shut up already!" Shaylee cried, her temper with the witch blowing.

"After all, one never knows the secrets of another's heart." Maleficent continued, "I'm sure you'll agree...Ventus...Shaylee...Aqua." The trio glared at the witch until Aqua turned to the younger Keyblade wielders and said,

"The Master sent me." Ven turned in interest at that, as did Shaylee, wondering if this included her. "Ven...let's go home." Aqua said.

"But Terra..." Ven said.

"Terra's not ready to leave yet." Aqua said. Ven looked down and at the same instant as him, Shaylee heard the masked boy's voice again.

* * *

"_Like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up...he'll be a different person."_

* * *

"Sorry, Aqua." Ven whispered, "But I can't go with you."

"We have to do this." Shaylee agreed sadly.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"It's just...I have to find him before it's too late!" Ven insisted.

"And I have a destiny to fulfill." Shaylee whispered sadly, tears glowing in her icy eyes. She touched the silver bracelet around her left wrist, remembering where it came from.

* * *

_Shaylee was sitting in her room when there was a knock on the door. Having only been on the Land of Departure for a few weeks, she hesitantly opened the door only to see Terra, Aqua and Ven there._

"_Hi Shaylee." Ven smiled._

"_How are you?" Aqua asked, nicely._

"_Fine." Shaylee muttered, still not used to living with the trio. Terra suddenly held out a bag to her. She looked up in surprise._

"_This is just to say...we _are _your friends." Terra explained. Shaylee took the bag and opened it. Inside was a silver bracelet. On closer inspection, Shaylee noticed their four names were engraved in it._

"_It's beautiful." She whispered before she grinned at them._

"_It was Aqua's idea." Ven smiled._

"_Thank you, all of you." Shaylee smiled._

"_Your welcome." Aqua smiled gentley. Terra nodded in agreement._

* * *

Shaylee sighed before she sadly met Aqua's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and the two teens ran out.

"Ven! Shay!" Aqua cried but neither of the teens stopped.

* * *

As the two reached the forest, far enough away from the witch's castle, they stopped running. It was then Ven noticed Shaylee's tears.

"Shay? Are you okay?" Ven asked. Shaylee nodded as she wiped her eyes. Ven sighed, "Shay, _please _stop lying! Tell me what's wrong!" The next thing the blonde knew, Shaylee was hugging him tightly, as if she was afraid to let go.

"I'm gonna lose you!" She cried into his shoulder. Hearing how broken her voice was, Ven wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"What're you talking about?" Ven asked, "You're not gonna lose me."

"Yes I am!" Shaylee cried, "I'm gonna lose you a-and Terra a-a-and Aqua too! And there's nothing I can do about it! Destiny hates me!"

"No, it doesn't." Ven said, "Destiny gave you this oppurtunity so you could meet Terra, Aqua and I and so you can help us. If it weren't for destiny bringing you here, we would have never met."

"But then neither of us would have to expierience a broken heart." Shaylee cried, her sobs still extremely loud.

"True," Ven agreed, "but I'd rather expierience 10 broken hearts then to have not met you. Terra and Aqua feel the same way, heck, even Master Eraqus feels the same way!" Shaylee laughed at that. Ven smiled softly. He was always the one to cheer Shaylee up.

* * *

_Shaylee was silently sobbing in her room. She had just had one of the worst nightmares ever. It was one that frequently appeared in her dreams. It was always her, surrounded by darkness that slowly absorbed her no matter how hard she tried to reach out. As the darkness swallowed her, she would fall and see visions of her parents, her grandparents and her friends reaching out in vain to catch her. But this time, the dream included Terra, Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus, strangely enough. Her door suddenly opened._

"_Shay?" Ven's voice called, "You okay?" It had been 2 months since she arrived and exactly one month since she began to fall for Ven. Quickly, the brunette wiped her tears away._

"_Y-Yeah, I'm fine." She stuttered._

"_You're lying." Ven said as he entered and sat in a chair near Shaylee's desk. "Come on, what's wrong?"_

"_I...I had a nightmare." Shaylee admitted, "No big deal."_

"_It doesn't sound like no big deal." Ven stated._

"_I'm fine, Ven." Shaylee insisted._

"_Shay, please just stop lying." Ven said softly and Shaylee broke. She began to cry as the fear she felt from the nightmare overwhelmed her. "Shh, it's okay." Ven whispered as his arms surrounded her._

"_It felt so real." Shaylee whispered._

"_Don't worry, nothing's gonna hurt you." Ven whispered, "You're safe." Ven didn't know why but...holding Shaylee like this, comforting her, it felt almost...natural. Like he was supposed to do this. As Shaylee calmed down and Ven put her back in her bed once she fell asleep, it was then he realized he was falling for her._

"_Thank you." Shaylee whispered._

"_For what?" Ven asked._

"_Just...for listening." Shaylee smiled and Ven felt his heart speed up._

Yep, _Ven thought, _I am definatley falling for her.

* * *

Shaylee smiled at Ven as she finally calmed down.

"Better?" He asked. Shaylee nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. Ven blushed bright red but still smiled nervously at her. He held a hand out to her which she took and they summound their armour and gliders and left Enchanted Dominion behind.

* * *

_I meant what I said before when I told Aurora she was lucky. Heck, she had Ven willing to help her even though he didn't even know her, though that's just the kind of guy he is. Even Terra, who accidently took her heart, wanted to help her. She had so many people willing to sacrifice themselves for her. I wish I had that, so much. Though, I guess because I have Terra, Aqua, Ven and Master Eraqus now, I basically had the same as her. Though, I knew they were all going to fall, in one way or another, to darkness. I'm lucky I'll have Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy with me in 10 years. But my heart will only ever beat for Ven, no matter how much I wished it didn't, not because I didn't want to care for him but because I didn't want to risk falling apart in the 12 year wait to save him, Terra and Aqua. But, like Ven said, I wouldn't wish for my destiny to be any different. I didn't regret meeting him and the others and I never will._

* * *

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to vote if you want Shaylee to change the pairings and if so if it should be Sora/Namine and Riku/Xion or Sora/Xion and Riku/Namine. Also, there's another of Shaylee's special attacks (congrats to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for guessing correctly!). Can you guess the third and last one?**

**Terra and Aqua: Review to make Wolfie smile. Goodbye.**

**Me: I'm giving up!**


	7. Chapter 7:Vanitas and Mickey

**I'm back again! I decided to update fast because so many of you reviewed last chapter and I wanted to show how much that means to me. I'll also update later today to balance out how short this chapter will be thanks to this world being so short. Anyways, thanks to Guest (yeah I know the whole Sora/Kairi slight hinted romance is important in KH1 so because neither Roxas, Xion or Namine will exist then then it'll still be the same. KH2 is when it all changes.), Boo's Castle (okay and yes it's true, you're really sweet!), KikiXocluvr (thanks so much it means a lot and I love your story The Other Light of the X-blade! It's what gave me this idea in the first place so thank you!), Antex-The Legendary Zoroark (sorry but those aren't correct but I'll try to find a way to get the pairings you want. Roxas/Kairi can work somewhat, Riku/Namine is easier but Sora/Xion will be hard but I'll try my best!) and Miyu Mizuki for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 650 readers! If you guys like this story be sure to check out my other KH stories, All the Pieces, Before the Islands, Right Here and Light of Hope, which is a crossover between KH and FF7. Oh and don't forget to vote if you want me to change the pairings to Roxas/Kairi, Sora/Xion or Namine and Riku/Namine or Xion.**

**Ven: Come on, Wolfie, let's get started.**

**Me: I'm going Ven, calm down! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaylee and Ven were flying through the Lanes Between when something flew past them.

"Huh?" Ven gasped before he saw the person clearly, "Him again!" Shaylee glared at the masked boy.

"This doesn't seem good." Shaylee muttered.

"Come on, Shay," Ven said, "let's follow him!" Shaylee nodded and the two zoomed after the boy.

* * *

The two ended up on a desert world. Shaylee looked around as she recognized the Keyblade Graveyard. The two flew a distance before they removed their armour and glider. They fell out of the sky and looked around.

"Where's he hiding?" Ven asked. Shaylee turned around and gasped,

"Ven!" Ven turned and gasped when he saw the boy.

"Alright!" He said, "What did you mean about Terra being a different person?"

"Exactly what I said, idiot." The boy, _oh what the heck _Shaylee thought, _Vanitas_, said as he walked forward, "The Terra you know will be gone forever."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ven cried.

"Terra won't willingly give himself up!" Shaylee added, "He'll fight to be himself!"

"Stupid, or true." Vanitas said. He held his hand out and in a flash of darkness, Void Gear appeared.

"A Keyblade?" Ven gasped. Shaylee just growled at the boy. Ven summoned Wayword Wind and took a battle stance as did Vanitas while Shaylee slowly summoned Unity of Hearts.

"Good." Vanitas said, "Let's see what you're made of."

"Leave him alone!" Shaylee shouted.

"Hmph, you're just like him." Vanitas said, "You make a perfect couple."

"Leave Shaylee alone!" Ven shouted as he ran forward and attacked Vanitas. Said masked boy retaliated quickly, sending Ven back slightly.

"Ven!" Shaylee cried. Vanitas scoffed,

"If he can't even land a hit on me, what chance do you have?" Shaylee growled. She _hated _Vanitas almost as much as she hated Xehanort. But he was right. She couldn't beat him yet but she did have one hidden attack left. Taking a deep breath, Shaylee closed her eyes and allowed her last special attack to activate. Orange colored light surrounded the girl and Kingdom Key's teeth as she glared at Vanitas.

"Sora's Dawn!" She shouted before she raced forward. With the extra power, Shaylee was able to lock blades with Vanitas before she spun around and struck him. Orange light struck Vanitas as Kingdom Key's teeth struck him. Orange light began to shoot out from all directions before it went up from where Vanitas stood and Shaylee ran forward, using his moment of weakness to perform Sora's Final Form attack Final Strike. Once the attack was finished, Shaylee fell to the ground, weak. Ven ran forward and attacked Vanitas with everything he had. Sadly, Vanitas launched Ven back and he landed beside Shaylee.

"You okay?" Ven asked Shaylee weakly. Shaylee nodded as her strength returned to her, almost fully. She crawled up beside Ven and put her hands on his back, as he was unconcious.

"That really all you got?" Vanitas asked as he walked forward, "Man, you are worthless."

"Leave him alone!" Shaylee shouted.

"Like you can do anything, girlie." Vanitas said, before he turned to Ven and continued, "I'd be going against the Master's orders, but so what? As far as I'm concerned, your job here is done." Vanitas held up Void Gear and darkness formed there that he threw at the two.

"No!" Shaylee shouted as the darkness zoomed towards the two when she felt something. The brunette blinked when she saw Mickey in front of her.

"Don't worry! You're safe." He said before he summoned Star Seeker and cried, "Heal!" Green light surrounded Ven and he looked up. Shaylee smiled slightly,

"You alright?" He nodded. "Good." Then she summoned Unity of Hearts and stood beside Mickey as he faced Vanitas.

"Tell me where you got that!" Mickey demanded Vanitas, "Keyblades are not something you use just to bully somebody around! Here I'll show ya!"

"We both will!" Ven added. Mickey looked over as Ven stood beside him.

"Forgetting someone?" Shaylee asked as she stood on Mickey's other side. Mickey and Ven nodded at her and the trio prepared for battle. Ven ran forward and slashed at Vanitas. Distracted, the masked boy was unaware of Mickey and Shaylee sneaking up behind him until they shouted in unison,

"Thunder!" Lightning struck Vanitas but he struck back, hitting Shaylee in the stomach. The girl cried out before she cast Aero, both protecting herself and sending Vanitas into range of Ven's Tornado and Mickey's Pearl. Shaylee activated her Shotlock, Pure Way. Light flowed around her and star shaped orbs surrounded her before they attacked Vanitas at random angles before raining down on him repeatedly as she spun in graceful spins similar to Aqua's in her own Shotlock, Lightbloom. Vanitas swayed slightly as the Shotlock ended, giving Mickey and Ven an opening to attack him repeatedly before Hope, Faith and Holy were cast in unison, defeating him. The trio stood above Vanitas as he layed on the ground. Suddenly, he jumped up. The Keyblade wielders gasped and prepared for battle again.

"Hmph, you win." Vanitas said. A Dark Corridor then appeared behind him and before he left, he said, "Consider yourself on probation." He then backed up into the corridor and disappeared. Ven and Shaylee banished their Keyblades.

"Probation for what?" Ven asked looking at Shaylee.

"I can't tell you." Shaylee whispered. The two then turned to Mickey.

"Thanks for before, I owe ya." Ven smiled, "The name's Ventus and she's Shaylee. What's yours?"

"I'm Mickey." The mouse smiled.

"Uh, Mickey," Shaylee said, "I need to tell you something." The next few minutes were spent with Shaylee explaining her story to Mickey.

"Wow." Mickey gasped, "So you know what's gonna happen?"

"Yeah, would you mind not telling anyone?" Shaylee asked.

"Don't worry, Shay." Mickey smiled, "Your secret's safe with me." Shaylee smiled her gratitude.

"I see you've got a Keyblade." Ven pointed out.

"Yep." Mickey nodded, "I've been trainin' under the great Yen Sid." As Mickey banished Star Seeker, he continued, "He found out the worlds are in trouble an' I sorta took off without tellin' him."

"Well, that makes three of us." Ven smiled, "We ran off too."

"All I hafta do is think it, and the Star Shard will take me anywhere I wanna go." Mickey explained, "At least I thought it would. I haven't quite got the fine points down like...when or where...it just kinda kicks in whenever it wants to. But I wouldn't have met you two if it hadn't brought me here."

"And we would have been toast." Shaylee added. Ven laughed.

"Ya know, it might not be an accident." Mickey said, "Maybe it starts workin' cause it's reactin' to somethin'." Suddenly, the Star Shard glowed brightly and everything faded.

* * *

_I was grateful for Mickey showing up when he did. If he hadn't, Ven and I _would _have been toast, _literally_! I'm beginning to see why Vanitas is hated so much, I want to hurt him so badly, just for hurting Ven. I've wanted to since I played _Birth By Sleep _the first time and I always cheer when it comes down to Ven and Aqua's battles with him cause I got to kick his butt. Now all that's left is to make it through 7 more worlds and to not have my heart broken completely. Let's hope I can do it._

* * *

**There's the chapter! I will be updating again later today so be sure to review fast! And now we know the last of Shaylee's special attacks and she will be getting four more at this game's end so be sure to guess. Don't forget to vote if Shaylee should change the pairings and if they should become Roxas/Kairi, Sora/Xion or Namine and Riku/Namine or Xion.**

**Ven: Review to give Wolfie a smile! See you later!**

**Me: I do not like this.**


	8. Chapter 8:Future Friends and Enemies

**I told you guys I was updating later today! Okay, so thanks to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Guest (That's a great idea and now I just need to figure out a purpose for Shaylee), Boo's Castle and Skylar Windsong for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 745 readers! I am so excited to be getting to Radiant Garden because I give you guys an alone moment between Shay and some characters we all know!**

**Shaylee: You mean-**

**Me: Don't say anything! (Covers Shaylee's mouth with hand)**

**Shaylee: (Mumbles)**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Shaylee groaned as the light faded.

"Hey, are you okay?" A young voice asked. Shaylee grunted a response.

"Here, this should help." Another voice said. Shaylee suddenly felt a power flow through her and all the pain she felt vanished. Slowly, Shaylee opened her eyes and gasped when she saw five kids above her. "Are you okay?" The voice from before asked. Shaylee looked at the owner of the voice and her eyes widened. It was a young Aerith in her Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core dress. She looked around and noticed the other kids were Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Squall or Leon as he was called in the Kingdom Hearts universe. Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie were dressed exactly the same way as they were in Crisis Core while Squall was wearing an outfit similar to his outfit in the future of this universe.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Shaylee stuttered. Yuffie grinned,

"Great! I'm Yuffie, that's Aerith, Cloud, Tifa and Squall!" Each kid nodded at their respective name.

"I'm Shaylee, but you can call me Shay if you want." Shaylee introduced. Suddenly, Shaylee heard a little girl cry,

"Guys!" The five turned around and waved over a little girl. Shaylee smiled as she recognized little Kairi. The girl asked her grandmother something before she ran up. It was then Shaylee noticed all six of them had a soft blue ribbon on their right wrist.

_Huh, _She thought, _that wasn't in the game. _

"Hi," Kairi smiled at Shaylee, "I'm Kairi." Shaylee smiled down at the little girl.

"Nice to meet you, Kairi." She smiled, "I'm Shaylee, you can call me Shay though." Kairi nodded in agreement. Shaylee suddenly gasped as where the six stood was now taken by their older selves in _Kingdom Hearts 3_. They were smiling at her. Hesitantly, Shaylee decided to tell them. "Hey, I have something to tell you."

* * *

Once Shaylee finished her story, the six agreed to keep her secret.

"Thank you." Shaylee smiled.

"Well, you're our friend." Tifa smiled, "That's what friends do, right?"

"Right." Shaylee nodded.

"So, we'll see you in 10 years?" Squall asked. Shaylee nodded.

"Then we'll watch out for you." Cloud nodded. Shaylee smiled,

"And I you."

"Here." Kairi suddenly said, holding out a blue ribbon.

"What's this for?" Shaylee asked as she took it.

"So you don't forget us." Kairi smiled.

"Oh, I could never forget any of you." Shaylee smiled.

"Take these as well." Aerith said, holding out one orange and one green ribbon. "So you can have these for your friends." Shaylee smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled. As Shaylee left, Yuffie waved goodbye while Kairi ran after her grandmother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ven opened his eyes as the light faded.

"Shay?" He called, "Shay?" The brunette was no where to be seen. He sighed when he noticed the world behind him. _Maybe Shay's down there. _He thought as he flew down.

* * *

Shaylee walked around Radiant Garden trying to find either Terra, Aqua or Ven. It would be a while before Kairi was in danger so she had a bit of time but she wanted to find one of them before the Trinity Armor was to be fought. She gasped as she saw part of the Trinity Armor about to attack none other than Scrooge McDuck.

"Look out!" She heard Ven say. She ducked down as the Unversed flew towards her. "Shay?" Ven gasped.

"Ven!" Shaylee cried, running towards him.

"Wait a moment, laddie." Scrooge said. The two turned to see him approaching them. "Don't I even get a chance to repay ye?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't have to." Ven protested quickly.

"Now, just hold yer horses." Scrooge said, "I dinna mean me fortune. Maybe a wee bit o' gold, or a small token of..."

"Well, could ya make it fast?" Ven said, his voice showing his urgency. Shaylee suddenly felt something and gasped. "Shay?" Ven asked.

"Ven, I have to go see someone." Shaylee said.

"But-" Ven began to protest.

"I'll find you later, I promise." Shaylee interuppted, "I will always find you." Then, she took off towards Merlin's house. Ven turned to see Scrogge laughing,

"Is she yer girlfriend now, laddie?" Ven blushed and shook his head.

"Didn't you say you wanted to give me a reward." He changed the subject.

* * *

Shaylee ran through Radiant Garden as fast as she could until she reached Merlin's. Knowing Terra wasn't there, she opened the door and found the old wizard.

"Oh, hello there." Merlin said as he spotted her, "I'm Merlin."

"My name's Shaylee." Shaylee quickly introduced, "Listen, I don't have a lot of time but I need to tell you something." Quickly, she explained her story.

"Interesting..." Merlin said thoughtfully.

"Look, I can listen to your theories later but I _really _have to go." Shaylee said, "Just, keep that book safe for the next 10 years and in exchange I'll listen to your theories when we meet again." Merlin nodded in agreement and Shaylee ran out, heading for where Aqua and Kairi would be.

* * *

As Shaylee walked, she suddenly heard Kairi's scream.

"Kairi!" She cried. Just as she approached, she saw Kairi run up behind Aqua and grab her Keyblade, unintentionally performing the Inheiritence Ceremony. "Aqua!" Shaylee cried as she ran up beside her.

"Shay?" Aqua questioned. Shaylee nodded. Just then, a Flood jumped into the air to attack but Mickey got it first.

"Hurry!" Mickey cried, "Ya gotta get that girl to someplace that's safe."

"Who are you?" Aqua asked, "Why do you have a Keyblade?"

"I'll tell ya later." Mickey said, "Right now, we gotta stop these things!" Aqua picked up Kairi and ran off to keep her safe. Shaylee summoned Unity of Hearts and stood beside Mickey.

"Ready?" She asked. Mickey nodded when he noticed Aqua came back.

"Everything alright?" He asked. Aqua nodded and Mickey turned back and cried, "Let's get 'em!"

"Right!" Aqua agreed. Shaylee nodded before running forward. She slashed at every Flood she saw, easily defeating them once she cast Fira for the first time. She cried out as a Flood prepared to jump on her but cast Reflect to protect herself and then Blizzara. She finished off the final one with a Thundara. She turned and smiled at Aqua and Mickey as Kairi ran back up. The two older girls walked up to the mouse king and knelt in front of him as the princess of light stood behind him. "Thank you." Aqua said, "My name is Aqua. I train under Master Eraqus."

"And I'm Mickey." Mickey introduced, "I used to be Yen Sid's apprentice. I came back to him for some more training." Aqua nodded and turned to Shaylee who shook her head.

"We already met." She explained. Aqua nodded and turned back to Mickey and Kairi.

"I sense light within this girl." She noted, "You think that's why they attacked her?"

"Yep," Mickey agreed, "I think ya might be absolutely right."

"She is." Shaylee nodded with a smile at Kairi.

"If ya ask me, she must be somebody pretty extraordinary." Mickey said. Behind him, Kairi's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're right." Shaylee smiled.

"Yes." Aqua agreed, "I'm quite certain she's someone we're supposed to protect."

"Let's join forces!" Mickey suggested when suddenly the Star Shard glowed in his pocket. "Oh no, not now!" Mickey cried but it was too late. He was engulfed in blue light and flew around before he left, saying, "I'll be okay! See ya real soon!" Shaylee laughed at his catchphrase when Kairi held flowers out to Aqua.

"Here!" She smiled. Aqua looked at the flowers and asked,

"Are these for me?" Kairi nodded,

"I picked you some flowers. Thank you for saving me." Aqua took the flowers and smiled,

"Oh, they're lovely. You're so sweet."

"My name's Kairi." Kairi introduced, "Nice to meet you!" Shaylee giggled lightly as she stood.

"Nice to meet you, too." Aqua said, "I'm Aqua and this is Shaylee."

"We already met." Kairi grinned as she waved at Shaylee. Shaylee waved back. "Do you still have the ribbons?" Kairi asked. Shaylee nodded,

"Yeah, and I'm gonna use them so I never forget my friends. Thank you Kairi."

"Your welcome." Kairi smiled.

"Kairi," Aqua said, "about that light-"

"Kairi!" Kairi's grandmother suddenly called. Kairi turned and said,

"Oh! Grandma!"

"Wait, Kairi, just a minute." Aqua said. Kairi turned back and the blunette reached out and cast a spell on the redhead's signiture necklace. "I just cast a magic spell on you." Aqua explained, "One day when you're in trouble, the light within you will lead you to the light of another. Someone to keep you safe." Kairi grinned at the older girl and said,

"Thanks." She ran off then.

"There you are." Kairi's grandmother said, "It's time to go." Kairi nodded,

"Kay!" She turned back then and waved, "Bye!" Smiling, Aqua and Shaylee waved back, Shaylee's hand unconciously grabbing the Wayfinder around her neck. "Hey, Grandma?" Kairi said as she walked away with said woman.

"Hm? What is it?" Kairi's grandmother asked.

"Could you tell me that story?" Kairi requested. The old woman laughed,

"Again, dear?"

"Please?" Kairi begged.

"Very well, then." Kairi's grandmother smiled, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared. But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open, and the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away." Kairi nodded in agreement as the two vanished from sight.

"Kairi..." Aqua smiled, "Something tells me I didn't run into her by accident."

"Me either." Shaylee smiled. The two walked to the stairs when suddenly, they spotted none other than...

"Unversed!" Aqua cried, "It never ends." Shaylee shook her head sadly as they ran after it.

* * *

The two followed it until they lost sight of it.

"Now what?" Shaylee asked.

"Over there!" Aqua cried and the two girls ran through the broken in door.

Once inside, they ran to the circle, where Terra and Ven were also running.

"Ven!" Aqua and Terra cried.

"Terra!" Shaylee and Ven cried.

"Aqua! Shay!" Ven continued. The four summoned their Keyblades as the three Unversed combined to form the Trinity Armor.

"It's three seperate pieces," Shaylee instructed, "we have to split up in terms of attacking." The three other wielders nodded and they attacked. Terra and Aqua took the head, the hardest part, Shaylee took the arms and Ven took the legs. Shaylee made sure she dropped down before the Unversed could react to her attacks. She slashed and hit the arms as hard as she could before she cried, "Thundaga!" Surprisingly, the lightning struck down. Shaylee stared at Unity of Hearts. She didn't know she could do that.

"Shay!" Ven cried a second before the Unversed hit her. Shaylee cried out but instantly cast Curaga and summoned her light.

"Kairi's Light!" She shouted and the light surrounded her and Destiny's Embrace's body before it rained down and she floated in the air, striking the arms repeatedly before she floated up and threw her Keyblade at the arms, destroying them. She knelt on the ground as several Cures were cast on her from her friends and from herself. Just as she had her strength back, the Trinity Armor was almost done.

"Terra!" Aqua cried.

"Ven! Now!" Terra cried.

"Don't forget me!" Shaylee added as she stood.

"C'mon!" Ven cried at all his friends as Aqua jumped in the air and slashed at the Unversed. Shaylee followed in a similar fashion. Terra and Ven finished, creating an X when they struck. The four landed in their battle stances just in case but the Unversed was destroyed.

"Got 'im." Terra said as all three ran up to Ven.

"We make a good team." Aqua smiled.

"Sure do." Ven nodded in agreement.

"It didn't stand a chance." Shaylee grinned as she stood inbetween Aqua and Terra, facing Ven.

"Oh yeah!" Ven suddenly cried, "I got you these tickets." He held out not three but four passes to Disney Town.

"For what?" Terra asked.

"Lifetime passes to Disney Town." Shaylee smiled, "That's what Scrooge gave you, isn't it." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well, you knew what he was giving me!" Ven teased and Shaylee smiled. It was just like old times. "He said to-" He paused as he passed one to each of his friends before he finished, "He said to take two grown-ups and...you Shay." Shaylee smiled, failing to notice the light blush on Ven's face as Scrooge's _real _words were to bring two grown-ups and his girlfriend.

"You mean us?" Aqua asked. Terra and Aqua laughed as they pocked their passes. "Listen to me, Ven..." Aqua said, "We need to get you home-"

"It's okay, Aqua." Ven interuppted, "Trust me, that guy in the mask is history." Shaylee looked down at that. Vanitas wasn't history, far from it actually and she couldn't tell them. "He'll never bad-mouth Terra again." Terra gasped and grabbed Ven's shoulder.

"You saw the boy in the mask?" He cried. Ven was startled and stuttered,

"Y-Yes?"

"I...I did too." Shaylee whispered but all three heard her.

"Vanitas..." Terra said before he removed his hand from Ven's shoulder and said, "Ven. You let Aqua take you home."

"No way." Ven protested, not realizing Shaylee hadn't been included in that order, "I wanna go with you guys."

"You can't." Terra said, "We have a dangerous task ahead of us. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Wait a minute, you're talking about me." Ven said, "What about Shay?"

"Shay has a destiny to fulfill, she has to go." Aqua stated before she turned to Terra and asked, "And what is this dangerous task, Terra? It doesn't sound like what the Master told you to do."

"It might be a different route, but I'm fighting the darkness." Terra said. Shaylee's eyes filled with tears as she refused to meet her friends' gazes.

"I'm not so sure." Aqua said, "I've been to the same worlds as you and I've seen what you've done. You shouldn't put yourself so close to the darkness." Ven cut in then,

"Listen to yourself, Aqua. Terra would never-"

"You mean you've been spying on me?" Terra interuppted. Shaylee placed a hand on Ven's shoulder to comfort him. "Is that what he said to do?" Terra continued, "The Master's orders?"

"He was only-" Aqua started but cut herself off.

"Aqua..." Ven said.

"I get it." Terra stated before he began to walk away.

"Terra!" Ven cried, moving to follow him.

"Just stay put!" Terra cried, losing his temper. Ven froze. "I'm on my own now, alright?" Terra finished.

"Terra, please! Listen!" Aqua begged.

"Don't let Xehanort manipulate you!" Shaylee suddenly cried out. The three turned to her, shocked that she spoke, for she knew more than any of them of what was to come.

"Master Xehanort would never manipulate me." Terra protested, not stopping. Shaylee lost it then. She threw back her head and screamed exactly like Roxas would once he learned the truth. She bent down on the ground and held her head in her hands, silent. They were silent for a few moments before Aqua continued,

"The Master has no reason to distrust you, really! He was just worried!" Terra didn't answer. Ven looked over at his blue haired friend and said,

"You're awful, Aqua." Aqua held her Wayfinder tightly in her hand before she looked at Ven and sadly said,

"So now you know the truth. But the Master loves Terra, and you know that too." As they weren't paying attention, Shaylee slowly stood up.

"Were you also 'ordered' to take me home?" Ven asked. Aqua looked away from Ven in guilt. "Aqua..." He said, "Now that you're a Keyblade Master, you've let it go to your head. I'm gonna go find Terra. Come on, Shay." Ven ran off then, Shaylee slowly following but she paused by Aqua and said,

"Don't lose hope." She then ran off after Ven.

* * *

"Ven!" Shaylee cried as they reached a courtyard where young Ienzo was surrounded by Floods.

"Run!" Ven cried as the two reached the young boy. Quickly, Shaylee grabbed Ienzo's wrist and led him away from the battle.

"Are you okay?" She asked worridley. Ienzo nodded silently. Shaylee cast Curaga on him anyways and instructed, "Stay here." She then ran back and cast Firaga, causing several balls of fire to take out a few Floods. A few attacks later and the Unversed were destroyed.

"You okay?" Ven asked. Shaylee smiled slightly and nodded. Just then the two heard,

"Ienzo, where are you?" The duo turned as Even walked to the top of the courtyard entrance. "Answer me." He said. Ienzo came out then and stood beside the two teens. "Ah, there you are." Even said as he approached, "Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?" He turned to Ven and Shaylee then and said, "I see we owe you two our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy...since his poor parents aren't here to do it."

"I'm so sorry." Shaylee said to Ienzo.

"Oh." Ven said, realizing what that meant, "You're on your own, huh?" He turned to Even then and said, "Sir, we're looking for a friend of ours. He's a tall guy dressed kinda like me-have you seen him?"

"Hmm..." Even said thoughtfully, "Perhaps I did see him in the Outer Gardens. Just follow this road."

"Thank you." Shaylee smiled.

"No, thank you, for keeping Ienzo out of harm's way." Even smiled slightly, "And...well, let's say I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again."

_That's right, only Ven will be Roxas and you two will be Vexen and Zexion. _Shaylee thought.

"Huh?" Ven said, confused. With that being said, the two apprentices of Ansem the Wise and future members of Organization XIII walked away.

* * *

"Terra!" Ven cried as the two found him in the Outer Gardens. Terra stopped walking as the duo approached. "Take us with you." Ven requested. Shaylee's eyes widened and she stepped back in fear. "What?" Ven gasped, "Shay?"

"I can't...go with Terra." Shaylee whispered, "I can't face...the other one." Both Terra and Ven were confused but Terra ignored it, saying instead,

"I can't do that, Ven."

"Why not?" Ven asked as he hung his head.

"I just-" Terra started, "When I really need you, Ven and Shay, I know you'll be there." Shaylee nodded in agreement.

"And I know when we really need you, you'll be there." She smiled. Terra smiled slightly at her, glad to know she's still his friend.

"Well, why wouldn't we?" Ven asked with a smile, "You're our friend." Terra looked over at the two then down then straight ahead before he answered,

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Ven, Shay." He summoned his armor and glider and left then. Ven smiled up at where Terra left and remembered his words.

"We'd better tell Aqua." Ven suddenly said. Shaylee nodded and the two took off to find the blue haired Keyblade Master.

* * *

"Aqua!" Ven and Shaylee cried as they found her. The older girl turned as the younger teens ran up.

"Ven. Shay." She greeted as they stopped in front of her. "Were you able to find him?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Shaylee said sadly, crossing her arms.

"But...he's gone." Ven said.

"Right." Aqua stated. The three were silent for a moment before Aqua broke it, "Then I can't stay here."

"Let us go with you, Aqua." Ven suggested.

"No, Ven." Aqua stated seriously, "Do as I say and go home. Shay, you follow your heart." Ven looked down dejectedly while Shaylee just turned away.

"Why won't you let me?" Ven asked.

"I don't want to put you in harm's way." Aqua said, "Either of you." She placed a hand on each of the teens' shoulders and said, "You understand?" The blunette then summoned her own armor and glider and left, though she paused for a second. As soon as Aqua left, Shaylee hugged Ven tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, knowing the blonde felt crushed in that moment. Ven wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly.

* * *

Ven stared at Terra's wooden Keyblade as the two teens sat against a wall. He tossed it around until it slipped from his grasp and fell on the ground. Two boys, who looked the same age as the Keyblade wielders, were walking by that Shaylee had to smile at. It was Lea and Isa, the future Axel and Saix, one she liked and the other she hated. Lea stopped at the toy weapon and picked it up.

"This yours?" He asked Ven. Ven nodded. Isa stopped and said,

"Lea, we don't have time for this."

"Lighten up, Isa." Lea said goodnaturedly, "It'll only take a sec." He walked up to the two teens sitting on the ground and teased, "You still play with toy swords? That's cute." Ven looked away. Lea put the wooden Keyblade on the ground and said, "Now this right here-" He held up two red frisbees with black edges and a bomb design. "Tada!" He proclaimed, "Whaddaya think?"

"Not a whole lot." Ven said. Shaylee giggled which caused Ven to smile slightly.

"You're just jealous." Lea said, "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" Shaylee giggled,

"What's that, your catchphrase?" Of course, she knew it was and she had often giggled whenever she heard him say it in the game but it was too fun to tease him.

"Yes, actually. What're your names?" Lea asked.

"Ventus." Ven answered. Seeing her friend so down, Shaylee took over, saying,

"And I'm Shaylee. Call me Shay if you want." Lea nodded at her to acknowledge her before he turned to Ven and said,

"Okay, Ventus. Let's fight!"

"Fight?" Ven asked, "Why would I wanna do that?"

"You scared of losing?" Lea teased, "C'mon." He jumped back a little and said, "Hope you're ready."

"Come on, Ven." Shaylee smiled as she stood, "Show 'im who's boss." Ven smiled slightly at the two before he stood and grabbed Terra's wooden Keyblade.

"Yeah!" Lea grinned, "Now we're talkin'." Shaylee smiled at Lea and mouthed 'Thank you'. Lea smiled at her as he and Ven took battle stances.

"You're gonna be sorry." Ven grinned. Isa chuckled slightly at the two. Shaylee smiled slightly. She always did prefer Isa to Saix anyways. The two ran forward and after only few hits, Lea was on the ground.

"Yeah, Ven!" Shaylee cheered.

"You...had enough?" Lea asked from his spot on the ground, "Cause I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are."

"Huh?" Ven asked, confused. Shaylee giggled again. "Right..." Ven smiled as he straightened. Shaylee smiled. In a way, Ven and Lea would be reunited in only 10 years as Roxas and Axel and be just as good friends. She was wondering what the reunion in 12 years would be like.

"From where I stood," Isa said, "the only thing you drew was a big L on your forehead for 'Loser', 'Lame', 'Laughable'..." He trailed off when he heard Shaylee's laughing.

"Wha-" Lea said, "Isn't this the part where ya...cheer me up or somethin'?" Lea crossed his arms and legs resembling a child as he continued, "'You're just havin' a bad day', or 'That's what you get for pullin' your punches'! Some friend."

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie." Isa teased. Shaylee giggled lightly. Their bickering was just too funny.

"Ya see what I gotta put up with?" Lea complained as he laid down, "Sure hope you two don't have friends like him." Shaylee, Ven, Isa and eventually Lea all began to laugh like old friends.

"Thanks for making me laugh." Shaylee smiled at the teens, "I really needed it."

"No problem." Lea grinned.

"Lea, we have to go." Isa stated.

"Kay." Lea agreed.

"Already?" Ven asked as Isa began to leave and Lea stood.

"I'll see ya when I see ya." Lea smirked, "After all, we're friends now." The Keyblade wielders smiled at him before he finished with, "Get it memorized."

"Okay, Lea." Ven nodded.

"We'll see you soon." Shaylee grinned and nodded. As Lea approached Isa, the blue haired teen asked,

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?"

"I want everyone I meet to remember me." Lea explained, "Inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you." Isa said, "Believe me, I try all the time."

"See, I'm immortal!" Lea proclaimed.

"You're obnoxious." Isa countered. The two then looked up at the castle.

"You ready?" Lea asked.

"Well, I can tell you are." Isa remarked.

"Yeah." Lea nodded. As the two left, Shaylee and Ven began to leave as well when Ven paused.

"Must be nice..." He said, before he looked up at the sky and finished, "knowin' who your friends are." Shaylee grabbed Ven's hand and squeezed it, forcing him to look at her.

"Well, I definitely know you're my friend." She smiled. Ven smiled back before he leaned over and kissed the brunette on the cheek. Shaylee blushed but managed to smile back at Ven when suddenly, flames surrounded her.

"What?" She and Ven gasped in amazment when Shaylee felt a new ability being given to her.

"What happened?" Ven asked as the flames died.

"I have a new ability." Shaylee whispered, bringing her hand up to her heart. "For Lea."

"What's it called?" Ven asked curiously. Shaylee smiled,

"I'll tell you when I need it." Ven shook his head at her and the two headed off.

* * *

_I had mix emotions on that world. I mean, I met Squall, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Kairi, Merlin, Scrooge, Ienzo, Even, Lea and Isa. But, on the other hand, Terra, Aqua and Ven had a fight, even if I knew it was going to happen and it affected me as well. But this world foreshadowed at the future so much, it almost hurt. But I knew it would and that's why this will always be my favorite world. And I know Lea will be immortal in my memory because I'm gonna team up with him in the future and fight him. I'll never forget him or anyone else I meet, even if they forget me. I will fight for them, always._

* * *

**There's the chapter! Man that was a long one, 16 pages! Well, I hope you guys liked it and here's a hint on the ribbons Shaylee received: they're going to be very symbolic in the future. And the beginning is connected to my story Before the Islands so check it out if you want to know what I believe is Kairi's past. Be sure to review and guess Lea's ability for Shaylee!**

**Shaylee: Review to make Wolfie smile and to stop threatening me! Later!**

**Me: Urgh!**


	9. Chapter 9:Herc, Zack and Unversed

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long but I have some very exciting news! So, I was reading a Danny Phantom fic, I'm not obsessed with it but I did like it as a kid, and the author, Spirit Wolf 16, said they were going to write a field trip fic that connects to the stories they already wrote and they were asking for some Ocs to be suggested. I suggested all of my Ocs, Shaylee among them, and all 5 were accepted! When the story is posted, I will let you guys know so you can read how Shay will interact with other characters that aren't in KH.**

**Aqua: Congratulations, now would you like to thank everyone?**

**Me: Right, thanks Aqua. Thanks to Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest (I know that and since Roxas and Xion don't play big roles in KH2, the romances Kairi/Roxas and Sora/Xion won't really come into play until maybe KH3, when their roles are bigger. Until then, they'll just be small hints, along with Riku/Namine and won't be very canon breaking, I swear.), Savage Kill, Gianti-Faith, KikiXocluvr, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark (in terms of Roxas, since I've debated this with my friend several times, I think he is Sora's Nobody with half of Ven's heart, as Ven's heart was released with Sora and Kairi's when Sora stabbed himself but Sora recognized Castle Oblivian so that hints he has part of Ven's heart. But I still think Roxas is his own person, as are Sora and Ven, though my friend would say otherwise.), Skylar Windsong, Azura Soul Reaver and Freerunner4427 along with all 1,398 readers! Also, the song Already Home by Great Big World is going to be Ven and Shay's theme after BBS ends. Now I think I've taken up enough of your time, so enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow!" Shaylee gasped as she spun around, taking in everything about the Olympus Coliseum. Ven chuckled. "What?" Shaylee asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you do that." Ven commented, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Shaylee felt herself blush lightly but didn't deny that she liked it when Ven complimented her. They made her feel special and...worthwhile. She shook her head when she heard a scuffle behind her. "Huh?" Ven asked as the duo turned only to see the one and only Phil.

"Oy, the kid's relentless!" Phil complained as Ven and Shaylee approached him.

"Hey, whatcha doin' there?" Ven asked. Phil cried out and jumped in the air. Shaylee covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughs as Phil turned around and cried,

"I told ya, I'm booked solid. N-O spells forget it!"

"Actually, it spells no." Shaylee corrected with a smirk. She knew she was gonna have some fun teasing Phil constantly!

"Huh?" Phil said, "And who in Halicarnassus are you two? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Hey, Phil!" A voice cried, "I'm all signed up! Phil!" Shaylee again covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughs as Hercules ran up.

"Alright, Herc, I hear ya!" Phil said, "Now would ya keep it down already."

"Aha!" A voice cried.

"Beautiful...You happy now?" Phil asked, "You blew my cover!" As he finished speaking, none other than Zack Fair from _Final Fantasy 7 _ran up. Shaylee smiled at the boy. He was always one of her favorite characters in the two video game series. He was just so fun and carefree yet serious at the same time. And he was such a good friend to Cloud, his living legacy.

"Okay, 'fess up." Zack said, "I asked around and everybody says you're the guy. The trainer of heroes!"

"True heroes!" Hercules corrected.

"Really?" Ven asked, "You can teach that?"

"Sort of." Shaylee admitted.

"'Course he can." Zack said, "C'mon, Phil, please. I really wanna be a hero."

"Look, we've been through this..." Phil said, "I got two words for you-"

"Oh boy." Shaylee muttered, covering her right eye with her gloved right hand, her left hand holding her right elbow.

"Student-teacher ratio!" Phil finished.

"One, two...um?" Ven counted.

"That's three words." Shaylee contradicted.

"I already got my hands full with this one." Phil said, "C'mon, Herc."

"I'm low-maintenance, I swear!" Zack cried. Shaylee snorted, remembering how Angeal called Zack a puppy and had to help him a lot. Suddenly, Floods showed up.

"Unversed!" Ven cried, running forward with Wayword Wind, Shaylee following him with Unity of Hearts out.

"Monsters, huh..." Zack said, following the two. Hercules too, took a battle stance. Ven stood beside Zack as he prepared to fight the monsters while Shaylee stood beside Hercules. "Hey Phil! Watch this!" Zack grinned, "I'll show ya what I'm made of."

"And I'll help too!" Hercules cried.

"Herc, calm down and focus." Shaylee said as she cast Blizzaga. Hercules nodded and punched a Flood. Zack struck a Flood as Ven cast Thundaga. Shaylee jumped in the air and cast Firaga right on a Flood before casting Stopaga. Everything froze and the brunette used to oppurtunity to defeat two Floods before it wore off and a Flood scratched her back. "Agh!" She cried out in pain.

"Shay!" Ven cried and quickly cast Curaga on her.

"Don't worry about me!" Shaylee cried, "I can handle myself!" She then repeatedly cast Curaga until she was sure she was good. Seeing only one Flood left, Shaylee ran over and stuck Unity of Hearts into the ground before she swung herself above it and kicked the monster towards Ven, giving him an oppurtunity to defeat it.

"Nice move." Ven grinned. Shaylee nodded her thanks as the four stood in front of Phil, Hercules breathing heavily, Ven with his arms behind his head, Zack standing straight and Shaylee leaning on her right leg, her hands on her hips. Phil sighed before he said,

"Okay...change of plans. The Games are comin' up. So, I'm gonna watch both of your matches...then I'll decide which of you rookies I wanna train."

"Sweet!" Zack grinned, "Thank you, thank you! I'm gonna go sign up right now." As he ran away, Ven said,

"The Games, huh? Sounds fun!" Shaylee shook her head, her braid landing on her left shoulder and a slight smile on her lips.

"Sorry kid, Captain Eager there just took the last spot." Phil said.

"Captain Eager?" Shaylee asked with a laugh bubbling up and moved her braid off her shoulder. Ven stopped running, disappointed.

"I don't understand!" Hercules said while Shaylee ran over to Ven and gave him an encouraging smile. "Phil, I thought you were my trainer!"

"You wanna be a true hero, Herc?" Phil asked, "Then you're gonna hafta go out there and show me that everything I've taught you so far is gonna pay off."

"But Phil..." Hercules said as the half-goat trainer walked away.

"Oh...and no more trainin' sessions for a while." Phil said, "Wouldn't be fair if I helped you and not him."

"Hey, cheer up!" Ven said as he walked over to the future true hero, "So you gotta fight a couple of matches, no big deal." Shaylee followed him, smiling encouragingly at Hercules. "I'm Ventus and she's Shaylee." Ven smiled, "Want us to help you train?"

"You guys'd really do that for me?" Hercules asked.

"Of course." Shaylee smiled.

"Thanks, Ventus, Shaylee." Hercules smiled, "I'm Hercules. Herc for short."

"Just call me Ven and her Shay." Ven smiled as he shook Herc's outstretched hand. "You're gonna do fine."

"Just believe in yourself and work hard." Shaylee smiled as she too shook Herc's hand, remembering how he would look when she saw him again. She'd have to tell him the truth then, hopefully he'd believe her and keep it a secret.

"Thanks." Herc smiled, "I'm gonna head over to the Coliseum and warm up. Meet me in the vestibule, okay?" With that, Herc walked off.

* * *

Herc and Ven ended up smashing pots for training, similar to Sora smashing barrels for the Games in the future. Ven and Shaylee had agreed to switch up for each session with Herc. Right now, Shaylee was sitting on the sidelines, watching. Ven then turned towards her, looking behind her. Shaylee followed his gaze and watched Phil leave.

"Huh..." She whispered.

* * *

"You want to become a true hero, huh?" Ven asked Herc as they finished training.

"More than anything." Herc said as he faced the Keyblade wielders. "See, my father is Zeus, the king of the gods up on Olympus." Herc explained.

"Whoa!" Ven cried, "Herc, you're a god?"

"No, no." Herc protested, "I'm mortal."

"But you should be a god." Shaylee stated.

"Yeah." Herc said, "When I was a baby, somebody stole me from my parents and figured out how to take away my godhood."

"And this true hero thing?" Ven asked.

"It's the only way I can become a god again." Herc explained, "If I become a true hero, I can rejoin my father and go back to Olympus."

"Wow..." Ven gasped, "I guess you really got your work cut out for you!"

"You must be pretty determined." Shaylee complimented with a smile.

"But what about you two?" Herc asked as he faced the duo, "How come you're here?"

"I'm...I'm just trying to make some friends." Ven explained. Shaylee placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder to comfort him.

"Well, hey!" Herc said, "You both've done that already."

"Huh?" Ven asked while Shaylee just smiled at Herc as he walked up to them.

"C'mon, we're friends, aren't we?" Herc asked.

"You bet, Herc." Ven smiled.

"You got that right." Shaylee grinned. Then, Zack walked in while Phil came in from the Coliseum.

"Alright, you bunch of rookies." Phil said, "It's time we go over the rules of the Games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets-one for the East and one for the West. The winners of each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the West cause they already got a heavy-hittin' contender cleanin' up over there in the East bracket. And if you wanna beat him, you're gonna hafta hustle in there." The two boys nodded. "Now move those sandals." Phil said as he led the two rookies inside. Ven crossed his arms in thought.

"Heavy-hitting contender?" He whispered thoughtfully.

"Ven! Shay! C'mon!" Herc called.

"Oh. Okay!" Ven called.

"We're coming!" Shaylee added before the two ran in.

* * *

The matches were going great, both Zack and Herc kicking Unversed butt, as Shaylee put it. The duo walked over to Herc after most of the matches were finished for him.

"Guess we made it." Ven smiled.

"Yeah." Herc said, "And it's all thanks to you guys, Ven, Shay."

"Oh stop!" Shaylee said, a light blush on her cheeks that was always present when she was complimented, though it was redder when Ven gave her one.

"Good!" Phil said, "The other kid'll be happy to hear that."

"No!" Herc cried, "I need you most of all, Phil! How else am I gonna become a hero?"

"Hmph!" Phil said, "Bout time ya got it!"

"Oh stop, I know you like him!" Shaylee teased. Phil scoffed and walked off. "He's grumpier than the dwarf." Shaylee muttered, earning a laugh from Ven. Just then, Zack ran up.

"Whoever wins, no hard feelings." He said, holding a hand out to Herc.

"Course not." Herc smiled as he shook Zack's hand, "Holdin' a grudge wouldn't be very heroic."

"Hey, just making sure." Zack said, "You're not a hero yet." Herc laughed.

"True." He smiled.

"But you will one day." Shaylee whispered.

"Oh yeah," Zack said, reaching into his pocket, "I found this earlier. Is it your's?" He held a blue ribbon to Shaylee. Shaylee checked her pocket only to find only the orange and green ribbons.

"Yeah, thanks." Shaylee smiled.

"No prob, I actually thought it was mine at first." Zack admitted.

"Huh?" Shaylee asked causing Zack to move his right glove, showing the blue ribbon on his wrist. Shaylee gasped. It was on the same wrist Kairi and her friends had theirs on.

"My friends and I wear them on the right wrist so-" Zack started.

"You don't forget each other." Shaylee finished.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Zack asked.

"I met them, they gave me this ribbon and the other two." Shaylee explained as she put all three into her pocket.

"It's meant to symbolize us being apart too." Zack explained, "When we're together again, we'll move them to our left arms."

"That's sweet." Shaylee smiled.

"Thanks, well gotta go!" Zack grinned and he and Herc prepared for battle. As they began to fight, Ven said,

"This is really close." Shaylee nodded in agreement, her arms crossed. As the two watched, Ven saw Terra and Aqua's forms over Zack and Herc's. Shaylee slipped her hand into Ven's to comfort him.

"Hey! We got trouble!" Phil called, snapping Ven his reverie. "There's monsters loose in town and if they gate-crash the Games, you can forget about the match." The satyr explained.

"Real monsters?" Herc cried.

"We have to stop 'em." Zack said.

"Leave the monsters to us." Ven called, "This match is too important!"

"Just do what you think is right!" Shaylee called before she and Ven ran out.

* * *

"You won't get past us!" Ven cried as the duo faced a trio of Jellyshade.

"Ven look!" Shaylee pointed.

"Huh!?" Ven cried as he took in the giant swarm of Jellyshade.

"This is gonna be harder than we thought." Shaylee muttered before saying, "You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?" Just then, Herc stood beside Ven.

"Herc!" Ven cried, "What about your match?"

"Forget the match." Herc said, "No way I could let my friends fight alone. Cause I'm a hero! I mean, ya know...I'm gonna be one."

"You got that right." Shaylee grinned as the three took their battle stances.

"Come on, let's finish this together!" Herc grinned. Ven performed Tornado Strike as Herc punched as many Unversed as he could and Shaylee cast spell after spell. After a while, Shaylee cried,

"Want me to use an ability?"

"Sure thing!" Ven cried.

"Watch out!" Shaylee shouted at the two boys, who got out of the way, Her confused. Shaylee closed her eyes and focused. Fire surrounded her and she shouted, "Lea's Flame!" A huge circle of fire, similar to the one Axel would use in _Kingdom Hearts 2 _when fighting Roxas for the final time, surrounded all of the Jellyshade. The magma floor came as well and weakened the Unversed before she performed a version of Axel's Limit Break from _358/2 Days_. Several huge balls of fire shot out from the air and struck the monsters. Shaylee held out Unity of Hearts and as she struck the Unversed, they burst into flames until they were all gone. Shaylee kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily as both Ven and her cast Curaga on her. She smiled her thanks as she stood beside Ven.

"Sorry that we made you lose that match, Herc." Ven said.

"Yeah." Shaylee nodded in agreement.

"Aw, come on," Herc said, "you don't have to apologize. It was totally my decision." Ven gasped as a Jellyshade moved to attack Herc.

"Herc!" Shaylee cried when Zack struck it down.

"What, you didn't save any for me?" He asked.

"Hey, you're here?" Herc asked.

"Hey, I've set my sights on being a hero, too." Zack said, "I just don't run as fast, that's all." Shaylee giggled, looking down with a smile.

"So you both threw the match?" Ven asked, "Who won, then?" The two were silent until Herc sadly answered,

"I left first, so it's not me."

"Yeah, but I was only seconds behind you." Zack said.

"Still." Herc said.

"Hey!" Phil called, "I never said I'd coach the winner." As he walked over to the four, he continued, "All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, bein' a hero takes more than just muscle. Ya gotta have heart and care about people. And sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time, only one of you cared fast enough-and that makes all the difference."

"Then that means..." Ven said.

"Herc won." Shaylee grinned.

"Oh man, I was this close!" Zack groaned. He then stood up and said, "Well, that's life."

"You bounce back fast." Shaylee commented.

"Thanks." Zack smiled before he turned to Herc and said, "I never really introduced myself." He removed his helmet and smiled, "The name's Zack. Congratulations, Herc."

"Thanks, Zack." Herc said.

"Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thankin' him when I'm through with ya." Phil said, "You got a long road ahead of ya, champ."

"Hey-don't count me out." Zack said as he did some squats, "I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my lousy luck!" The two trainees laughed and Ven and Shaylee walked over to Phil.

"Okay, be honest..." Shaylee said.

"You weren't really gonna stop training Herc, were you?" Ven finished, Shaylee smirking the whole time.

"Of course not." Phil said, "I know that kid's gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a rut. He just needed a little incentive."

"Clever." Shaylee smirked. Phil turned to them.

"It's Ventus and Shaylee, right?" He said, "Well, thanks to you two, Herc here has really shaped up. I owe ya."

"Nah." Shaylee shook her head, "We're glad."

"We made a really good friend." Ven smiled as the trio watched Herc and Zack. "Somebody to share a laugh with." He continued, "Like Terra and Aqua...We'll patch things up." Shaylee nodded in agreement. The two turned to leave when Herc ran up and asked,

"You're leaving?" The duo turned back.

"Yeah." Ven answered, "Our journey's not over yet."

"But you'll visit, right?" Herc asked.

"We'll stop by once you're a true hero." Shaylee smiled, "Promise."

"Stop by once me and him are both heroes!" Zack grinned.

"Oh, so you mean never come back?" Ven teased.

"Hey, watch it!" Zack said as he walked over and put Ven in a headlock. The five all began to laugh. "Hey Shay," Zack said as he stopped laughing, "if you and Ven ever break up, how about I take you out on a date?" Shaylee shook her head.

"Sorry Zack," She said, "but Ven and I aren't dating and I'm not gonna go out with you."

"Aw, why not?" Zack whined. Shaylee laughed.

"Cause I'm too busy for a boyfriend right now." She answered honestly, "Besides, there's only one guy who could probably handle me."

"Who?" Herc asked.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Shaylee grinned, holding up a finger before moving it to the side and winking similar to Rinoa Heartilly from _Final Fantasy 8_. "I ain't telling anyone."

"Well, I have an idea." Zack teased.

"Okay, that's enough." Shaylee said, shaking her head, "We gotta go."

"Well, see you again soon." Herc smiled.

"Hey Shay." Zack said. Said brunette turned back and Zack finished, "If you see my friends again...tell them I'm alright." Shaylee nodded,

"If I see them I will. I promise." With that, the duo left.

* * *

_Meeting Herc, Phil and Zack was really fun. They were all so fun to be around and I look forward to meeting them again in the future. But Zack's flirty nature...that shouldn't have surprised me. He did it to Aerith and Aqua, why wouldn't he do it to me? I knew he was kidding though. It's really sad he's only in _Birth by Sleep _though. He's a great character. But I am glad Ven's better, I don't like seeing him sad. Of course, if he finds out I may...love him, I'm scared he won't feel the same but if I must confess, I will. I just hope I don't have to._

* * *

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, especially Shay's interactions with Zack. He really is one of my favorite FF characters, and his story is so sad. And I can't wait for Shay to meet Hercules in the future. She'll have some explaining to do, that's for sure. And did you guys catch the several FF and Rise of the Guardians references? I love both and that line from RotG just fit that scene for me. And her new ability is revealed, so both Antex-The Legendary Zoroark and Guest were correct in a way. Shay will get three more new moves by the end of this game so feel free to guess what they are! Also, my story Light of Hope isn't doing so well so I was wondering some of you would go read and review it. It's a crossover between KH and FF7 detailing what it would be like if it was an alternate universe and Kairi lived there. It'll go from FF7, Dissidia 012, Advent Children Complete, Dirge of Cerberus, an original story with Sora, Riku and a bunch of other KH and FF characters, Dead Fantasy, a side story for the Dead Fantasy music videos and possibly another original story that includes KH and FF characters teaming up against united former Warriors of Chaos from Dissidia and other FF/KH villains all with the alternate Kairi as the main protagonist, from the writing at least.**

**Aqua: Leave a review for Wolfie to smile. Goodbye!**

**Me: I'm done complaining.**


	10. Chapter 10:Stupid Captain Justice!

**I'm back guys! I can't believe I'm saying this but this story is almost over, we've only really have three worlds left then the short worlds before Ven and Shay get to the Keyblade Graveyard and then we'll only have one chapter left! This is so sad! But you guys have the rest of the series to look forward to, starting with the sequel The Light of the Heart, which covers KH1! By the way, anybody got an idea for Shaylee's purpose? I have no ideas whatsoever. **

**Terra: Can you move faster?**

**Me: Okay, okay! Thanks to SNOzzie6 (You are so sweet! Please check out and review my other stories too, especially Light of Hope which still isn't doing well), Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, Boo's Castle, Nick potter, KikiXocluvr, CloudStrife12345, Gladius52, relena soulheart and The Three Kings for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,964 readers!**

**Terra: Wolfie...(Glares)**

**Me: Okay, okay! Here's Disney Town!**

* * *

Ven and Shaylee were walking through what appeared to be a deserted Disney Town.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Shaylee asked as they stopped.

"Tada!" A voice cried, startling the teens. Unconciously, both grabbbed the other's hand. "Wearin' the mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" The voice continued, revealing himself to be Pete. Shaylee groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. She _hated _Pete and his idiotic ways. He was just so..._useless_!

"Huh?" Ven said, "Umm..."

"Young fellows!" Pete called, "Do my hero-senses detect that you got troubles? Just say the word and Captain Justice will make all your problems disappear!" Ven still looked around, confused.

"Wh-who, us?" He stuttered. Pete nodded. "We're just trying to make some friends-" Ven started but cut himself off, instead saying, "Never mind, forget it."

"Don't be intimidated by my magnificence." Pete said. Shaylee scoffed. "Go on and spit it out." Pete continued, "Then...remember to vote Captain J."

"I knew there was a catch!" Shaylee cried, pointing at the lying cat with her free hand.

"Vote?" Ven asked.

"Oh! Well, uh, forget that." Pete said, "How can I help? That's the only reason I'm here."

"Yeah right." Shaylee muttered and she just then noticed her and Ven's linked hands. She blushed but didn't let go, as his thumb unconciously began to trace circles on it.

"Hmm." Ven said thoughtfully, looking down. He then said, "I know! Tell us about your town. Everything's so festive. Is it always like this?"

"Huh?" Pete asked, "That's it-nothin' else?" Shaylee nodded and Pete continued, "Well, the festivities are on account of the Dream Festival-which is why I've made sure there's carnival stuff all over town."

"Really?" Ven asked, "Like what?"

"Ho ho, you gotta see it for yourself." Pete answered, "Wouldn't be much of a dream if I just told ya."

"Right. Thanks." Ven said.

"And kids, don't you go forgettin'...Captain Justice is the one who solved all your problems. That would be Justice with a J!"

"Uh, sure." Ven said, "We got it, Captain Justice."

"Aw, phooey! This stinks!" A voice Shaylee recognized as either Huey, Dewey or Louie cried, "Now we can't open the ice cream shop!"

"Trouble?" Pete said, "Rescue is on the way!" With that, he ran over to where the triplets stood with none other than Queen Minnie.

"A festival, huh?" Ven said, looking at Shaylee, "Well, maybe we can make some new friends."

"Just not Captain Justice." Shaylee said, "He's strange." Ven nodded in agreement when he noticed their interlocking hands. Blushing, he attempted to let go but Shaylee held on tighter, trying to show she didn't want to let go. Getting her message, Ven smiled gently and led her to Huey, Dewey, Louie, Minnie and Pete.

"Well, if it ain't the last kids Captain Justice saved." Pete greeted, "Fraid you'll have to get in line. I'm here working on another catastrophe here for these fellahs-Huey, Dewey and Louie, my good friends." At their name, said duck turned to face the Keyblade wielders.

"Now I'd hardly call it a catastrophe." Minnie stated.

"Yeah," Huey agreed, "all we were tryin' to do was make our own special recipe ice cream."

"And we had a little trouble." Dewey added.

"Come on, it's not really that big a deal." Louie finished.

"I agree." Shaylee smirked.

"I'm 100% positive you're the victims of sabotage!" Pete proclaimed. Shaylee scoffed,

"By who? You?" The triplets, queen and Ven laughed before Dewey said to Pete,

"Not even close! Quit makin' stuff up."

"It's just the ice cream machine." Louie added.

"Uncle Scrooge left it for us..." Huey explained, "but we can't figure out how it works cause it's so complicated."

"Aw, we're sorry, Queen Minnie." Dewey apologized, "We wanted you to be the first to try our special recipe ice cream."

"Oh boys, it was very sweet of you to think of me." Minnie smiled.

"We tried." Louie said, hanging his head sadly.

"Say no more." Pete interjected, "Leave it to me-one bowl of ice cream comin' right up!"

"You're just gonna make a mess!" Dewey cried, "Leave it alone, Pete!"

"That's Captain Justice!" Pete cried angrily. He stared at the machine and cried, "This machine is busted. It just needs a good poundin'..."

"It does not!" Minnie cried.

"You're making it worse!" Shaylee added.

"Hey," Ven suddenly said, "do you think we could give it a shot?"

"No, if Captain Justice can't fix it, there ain't nothin' you can do, kids." Pete said

"Maybe not." Shaylee shrugged as the duo stepped forward.

"But there's no harm in trying." Ven finished with a smile.

"Yeah!" Huey agreed, "And better you two than him. Here you go. These are the directions for the machine." Once the duo read the instructions, they set to work and fixed the machine in record time.

"Mmm, how yummy." Minnie smiled, "What a wonderful treat! I don't think I've ever had such delicious ice cream. Thank you-uh, oh, oh dear..."

"Oh, Ventus." Ven introduced, "Just Ven is fine."

"And I'm Shaylee, you can call me Shay." Shaylee smiled.

"Well, thank you, Ventus, Shaylee." Minnie smiled.

"Way to go, Ven, Shay!" Huey cried.

"I see..." Louie realized, "We had to push this thingama jig the other way."

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Dewey cried, "We could let our customers make up their own favorite flavors of ice cream!"

"Not with that machine!" Pete cried, "Well...the kids mighta got it to work this one time. But junk like that needs to get junked!"

"Don't you dare, Pete!" Minnie cried. Ven and Shaylee took battle stances, ready to fight the cat if necessary.

"Fine." Pete relented, "But Captain Justice will return!" With that, Pete stalked off. Ven and Shaylee turned to the world's locals.

"About 'Captain Justice'-you said his name is Pete?" Ven asked.

"Yeah, he's the biggest troublemaker in town!" Huey said.

"I bet he's just callin' himself Captain Justice cause he wants to win the Million Dreams Award." Dewey deduced.

"What's the Million Dreams Award?" Ven and Shaylee asked in unison.

"That's one of the Dream Festival events." Minnie explained, "Everyone votes for who they think is the town's most exemplary citizen."

"I get it." Shaylee nodded.

"So that's what he meant by 'vote'." Ven realized.

"And if ya win the award, ya get a really cool prize!" Louie cried.

"Oh, it's just a small token, nothing elaborate." Minnie smiled, "The event is supposed to help us appreciate how much we look out for each other every day. That's the spirit of the award."

"Well, that sounds nice enough..." Ven smiled.

"I think it's sweet." Shaylee smiled as her left hand moved to grab Ven's right. He smiled down at her softly.

"Pete just wants to get his grubby hands on the prize." Huey said.

"And he knows that nobody's gonna vote for him if he puts his own name on the ballot!" Dewey agreed.

"But nobody's fooled!" Louie added.

"Yeah!" Huey and Dewey agreed. Shaylee giggled lightly at the triplets' attitudes. They were really cute, though she'd never tell them that. The triplets then began to laugh.

"Wish somebody was lookin' out for me." Ven stated wistfully. Shaylee squeezed Ven's hand causing him to turn to her.

"Terra, Aqua and I are." She said, "And I know you're looking out for us too." Ven smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. Shaylee smiled at him before she returned the kiss.

* * *

_Disney Town had always been one of my favorite worlds and I was glad to actually be there, it was so fun meeting everyone, excluding Pete, and fixing the ice cream machine with Ven. But...it also reminded me that now I basically have two worlds before Ven's story begins to close. That's a scary thought because...I love him and it means I really only have two more worlds before I lose him._

* * *

**There's the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, though Shay's thoughts at the end were a little depressing. I feel so bad but I had to do that and she admits to us she loves him, finally! Please give me an idea of Shay's purpose cause I'm lost.**

**Terra: Leave a review to make Wolfie smile. Bye.**

**Me: Dang it! I thought I had him!**


	11. Chapter 11:A Friend, Not a Monster

**Hey guys I'm back! Okay, before I start, remember that story by Spirit Wolf 16 I mentioned a couple chapters back? Well, it's now up and titled Secrets in the Abyss and Shay has appeared!**

**Shaylee: Really? You're promoting this story even though I don't have a line yet?**

**Me: You will soon now shush! Go check it out, it's a great story! Also, if you want to see my second most tragic heroine, Shay being the first, please go read my story Sunshine even if you don't like Professor Layton cause it really needs reviews.**

**Ven: Are you ready yet Wolfie?**

**Me: I am now, geez you two are pushy! Anyways, thanks to thehomiewhowrites (That is a really good idea! I'll use that, thanks!), SNOzzie6 (I actually watched that before but going back it does work and I can hear her as Shay! So, Lizz is now Shaylee's voice.), Guest (Oh he knows, trust me.), Gry17 (Don't worry, Tink will be nice, besides she'll be seeing Shay in the future again so she kinda has to.), Guest (Thank you so much, that was so sweet!), Antex-The Legendary Zoroark (I **_**completley **_**agree with you but it (sadly (cries)) has to happen.), Boo's Castle (Thanks, that was one of the most light heartened worlds in the game so that part should've been expected), LouKirameku and He4artBreaker101 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 2,582 readers! I'm so sorry this took so long but I'm leaving for vacation soon so this is a present for all of you so enjoy, review and check out my other stories! **

**Ven and Shaylee: Enjoy!**

* * *

Shaylee and Ven were flying side by side towards Deep Space, though only Shaylee knew that. She stared straight ahead, trying to spot the Metamorphosis Unversed, unaware Ven was watching her before looking straight again and back at her.

"Huh?" Ven suddenly said as he spotted the Metamorphosis, "What's that?" The Unversed suddenly zoomed past them. "Whoa!" Ven cried.

"Ven!" Shaylee cried as she managed to steady herself.

"You okay, Shay?" Ven asked worridley. Shaylee nodded, grateful Ven couldn't see her embaressed blush with her helmet on.

"Unversed!" Shaylee cried. The Metamorphosis flew past them again, rocking the duo into each other briefly.

"Try that again." Ven threatened the monster before he sped up to follow it, Shaylee not that far behind him. Soon, the duo had followed the monster into the light and watched as it headed for the ship Stitch, or Experiment 626 as he was known as right now, was being held on. "Tryin' to catch a ride, huh?" Ven quipped.

"We gotta follow it!" Shaylee cried. Ven nodded and the two followed the monster onto the ship.

* * *

Ven and Shaylee walked forward, looking around when...

"So you're the intruders. Identify yourselves." A voice that only belonged to Gantu demanded. The two turned as he talked to see the alien pointing his blaster at them.

"My name is Ventus and her's is Shaylee." Ven said, "The monster we were chasing boarded your ship."

"Nice try." Gantu said, "If there was another intruder aboard, we'd have detected it." Suddenly the ship shook.

"Intruder in the machinery bay!" A voice cried over the intercom, "We lost control of the engines! I-It's some kind of monster!"

"You were saying?" Shaylee smirked.

"Now you tell me!" Gantu cried, glaring briefly at the brunette girl's smirk. "Stay right there!" He ordered as he ran off, "I have lots of unpleasant questions to ask you."

"Yeah right we're staying." Shaylee muttered before turning to Ven.

"This is our fault." Ven said, "We have to do something." Shaylee smiled gently at him and grabbed his hand.

"Let's find that monster!" She grinned and the two ran to leave only for Stitch to jump in front of them. Forgetting about that and startled, Shaylee let go of Ven's hand and fell to the ground in surprise.

"Ven...?" Stitch said, "Shhh-ay...? Terra...Ah-koo, wah..."

"What?" Ven asked as he helped Shaylee up and turned to the alien. "You know Terra and Aqua?" Stitch then took out his Wayfinder.

"Fren...Circle!" He proclaimed proudly.

"That's right..." Shaylee smiled, bending in front of Stitch, "We're all friends."

"Hey...is that a Wayfinder?" Ven asked. Suddenly, the ship shook.

"The Metamorphosis!" Shaylee cried as the voice over the intercom said,

"The engines are under too much stress. We're risking an explosion!"

"What are we doing?" Ven cried, grabbing Shaylee's hand as he began to run out, "There's no time!"

"Ven, wait!" Shaylee cried as she pulled the blonde to a stop, as Stitch was following them. Ven looked down at the alien and said,

"No! You need to stay here. It's too dangerous." With that, Ven began to run off again but Shaylee looked back at Stitch and mouthed,

'Follow your heart.' Reading her lips, Stitch nodded.

* * *

The duo ran through the ship until they found the Metamorphosis. Ven released Shaylee's hand as they reached it and they both summoned their Keyblades.

"End of the line!" Ven cried. Suddenly, an explosion went off and Stitch landed in between the Keyblade wielders. "Hey! You shouldn't be here." Ven said. Stitch suddenly growled at the Unversed. "What is it?" Ven asked. Stitch made more noises neither could understand and Ven looked at Shaylee helplessly.

"Just trust him, okay?" She said before all three took battle stances, prepared to save the ship. Shaylee instantly cried, "Thundaga!" The lightning struck the monster and it reeled back before attacking Ven, who slashed at it and one second later, Stitch shot at the monster with his blaster. Shaylee threw Unity of Hearts at the Metamorphosis and held out her left hand as soon as the Keyblade left her right. Light, pure light, shot out of her hand and struck the Unversed a second before Unity of Hearts did. Ven cast Blizzaga as Shaylee resummoned Unity of Hearts into her hand and Stitch shot at it again. Shaylee suddenly had an idea. "Stitch!" She shouted. The alien turned, even if that wasn't his name yet, and ran towards the brunette, who quickly prepared for Thundaga Shot. With Stitch's help, Shaylee performed the advanced magical attack, finishing off the Metamorphosis with the final shot. But Stitch still growled and barked at where it once was.

"It's over! Cut it out!" Ven cried. Ven tried to grab the alien but Stitch threw him off. "Whoa!" Ven cried.

"Stitch! Calm down!" Shaylee cried as she knelt beside Ven worridley, Ven could clearly read the emotions in her icy blue eyes. As if her words had some impact, Stitch began to calm down.

"What's gotten into you?" Ven asked. Stitch turned and held out his broken Wayfinder.

"Oh, Stitch..." Shaylee whispered, moving to kneel in front of the alien, placing her hand on the remains of the charm.

"I see...Your Wayfinder broke." Ven said, "Well, don't worry. Friendship's more than an object." As he said this, Ven stood up. Shaylee nodded and smiled at Stitch.

"Yeah Stitch, Ven's right." She agreed.

"Fren-ship...Cir...cle?" Stitch said. Ven nodded as Shaylee's smile widened and she gave Stitch a kiss on the head.

"Hmph, don't let the little mimic fool you." Gantu said as he walked in, startling the trio in the room, forcing Shaylee to stand on Stitch's other side. The three took battle stances, prepared to fight the giant alien if necessary. "You saw for yourselves what kind of monster that thing is. All it knows how to do is hurt and destroy."

"Monster?" Ven said, "He helped us stop the monster!"

"You must have triggered some sort of mutation...hidden in the little freak's genetic coding." Gantu said.

"Call him a freak or a monster again and you'll see what happens!" Shaylee all but growled at the alien.

"Ven. Shhh-ay." Stitch said, "Fren!"

"That's right." Shaylee smiled.

"We are friends!" Ven cried.

"Better say your goodbyes now," Gantu threatened, "because 626 is about to be destroyed!" As Gantu pointed the blaster, Stitch jumped onto his face. "Stop that!" Gantu cried. Stitch jumped off and the giant alien fell over. Stitch called out to Ven and Shaylee.

"C'mon!" Ven cried as he and Shaylee followed Stitch.

"Hurry!" Shaylee added as she shot another beam of light at Gantu, not sure how she could do it so willingly.

"Sound the alert!" Gantu cried, rubbing his eyes furiously, "Prisoners on the loose! Don't let them get away!" It was in vain though, as Stitch stole a red ship while Ven and Shaylee used their Keyblade gliders.

"Watch out!" Shaylee cried as the ships following them shot at them. Stitch laughed and honked his horn as Shaylee and Ven flew up beside his window.

"Where are we going?" Ven asked. Stitch pulled something up.

"Hyperdrive has been activated." An electronic voice said, "System charging. Warning. Guidence is not functional. Navigation failure. Do not engage hyperdrive. Repeat. Do not engage-" Stitch put the lever he pulled up down worridley.

"Break formation!" A voice from the blue ships surrounding the trio ordered, "Get clear!" The blue ships flew away and Stitch went to his window, saying something Ven and Shaylee couldn't understand worridley.

"What is it?" Ven asked, "What's going on?" Stitch made more noises before his hyperdrive was activated. "Whoa!" Ven cried.

"Aaah!" Shaylee cried.

"Ven! Shhh-ay!" Stitch cried as he flew away.

"Whoa!" Ven cried as he fell off his glider, as did Shaylee.

"Ven!" Shaylee cried, reaching for Ven's hand.

"Shay!" Ven cried, reaching for Shaylee as well. Luckily, they both grabbed each other's hand before it was too late.

* * *

_Being with Stitch, it was fun, dangerous and aggravating at the same time. Now I remember why I never liked Gantu when I was younger. The guy's a jerk! At least I didn't have to deal with Jumba like Terra and Aqua had to. I had Ven with me and I was glad for him. He helps keep me grounded and distracted from what's going to happen. But...it's so close now that I can almost feel Ven slipping from my fingers, even though he's actually holding onto them really tightly. Ven, Terra and Aqua are the best friends I could ever ask for...and I really only have one world left before I lose them for a decade._

* * *

**There's the chapter! I love Stitch and just couldn't have Shay call him Experiment 626 or 626. He's Stitch to her and to me, not an it or a freak or a monster. Also, Shay's purpose is the one who ties the destiny of Kingdom Hearts together, so she's like the guardian of Sora, Riku and Kairi and has part of Kingdom Heart's essence in her, giving her a pure heart and the ability to wield light on her own, but she's not a Princess of Heart. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and check out both Secrets in the Abyss and Sunshine, though it's Professor Layton and not Kingdom Hearts. Leave me a review so I can be happy and excited when I come home and so I can update soon after! Later.**


End file.
